<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Undercover Everything by lilys_writings_attempts_xxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278176">Undercover Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilys_writings_attempts_xxx/pseuds/lilys_writings_attempts_xxx'>lilys_writings_attempts_xxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BlacKkKlansman (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alley Sex, Choking, Classroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Flip Zimmerman, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Long Shot, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Professor Flip Zimmerman, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Fingering, it's just mentioned really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilys_writings_attempts_xxx/pseuds/lilys_writings_attempts_xxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flip now is playing a professor. He will teach a five-day course on techniques to become an undercover cop. The police officer who obtains the best results during the course will be assigned to a real investigation with him. </p><p>You are fearless, restless and sassy. Things that being a female police officer taught you. No man will make you feel smaller or shift your focus.</p><p>You are willing to do anything to achieve your goal and your talent is remarkable. But you need to learn to have control over your feelings. All your feelings... </p><p>Flip is willing to invest in you and teach you how to have it. But maybe you guys get lost along the way... and everything loses control.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flip Zimmerman &amp; Reader, Flip Zimmerman &amp; You, Flip Zimmerman/Original Female Character(s), Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shooting for control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>***I'll always warn this before each fic, until I feel confident about it (which may never happen):</p><p>I'm Brazilian, so I'm sorry if my English isn't good. There are probably some phrases that would make sense in Portuguese but maybe not in English, so tell me if something doesn't make sense at all, so I can try to explain better!</p><p>Check out my other story, Irredimable Changes, to see if you like my writing :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Great, you were late.</p><p> </p><p>Today is the first day of class in the techniques course to become a undercover cop. With the famous Detective Flip Zimmerman.</p><p> </p><p>Your dream is to be one. You love adrenaline and adventure. And the danger and fear of being undercover, requires courage. Courage not to let fear stop you. How exciting it must be. After all, if it's not risky then what's the fun?</p><p> </p><p>You were already prepared for what you would face. Probably the only woman in a room full of mens. Cops who think they are better than others and much better than you. But you are already calloused from being treated like a porcelain doll that can't stand a good challenge, and now your focus is unique and completely one: winning. Show that it’s not because you are a woman, that you can not be a good cop and detective. And it won't be a bunch of stupid men who will stop you.</p><p> </p><p>It's what they say out there, learn the rules like a pro, so you can break them like an artist. You will be the best in the class. You will win the vacancy. You will participate in a major investigation with Detective Flip Zimmerman. That’s it.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck," You mumbled to yourself as you ran around the station looking for where your class would be. You were directed to a type of basement and let's just say that it wasn't the easiest place in the world to find out.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at what you finally thought would be the right place, you opened the door with such violence that all the attention in the room was turned to you. As if arriving late wasn’t enough.</p><p> </p><p>It was exactly what you were expecting. Probably fourteen or fifteen men and... you. How predictable, you thought.</p><p> </p><p>You analyzed the room for a few seconds until you saw The Man. Flip fucking Zimmerman, was standing, with his hips against his desk, facing everyone and with his back to you. He didn't move a muscle with your arrival. But it was clear that he was snorting a mixture of irritation and contempt, without even look at you.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry-"</p><p> </p><p>"Rule number one: Never be late for my class. Not a fucking minute." He interrupted you and after the last word, he turned to look at you, with the same expression of contempt that you were already imagining.</p><p> </p><p>You were completely static. It was as if the gears in your brain had stopped working and you completely forgot how to talk and how to move. You just stood there, at the door way for long seconds watching as he pierced you with his eyes. How great to be humiliated in front of a lot a man on the first day of the course.</p><p> </p><p>He looked you up and down discreetly before speaking, "You are already the only beautiful thing in this room, you don't have to stay at the door to get attention."</p><p> </p><p>And then your anger took the place of your bewilderment. "Sorry. It won't happen again." You said very seriously and walked to get a seat, joining the motorcade of a man looking at you. "What, have you never seen a woman in your life?" You asked them before throwing your bag on the floor and sitting down, crossing your arms, cleary pissed off.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it sure won't happen again, honey." That's what Flip responded. Looking exclusively at you, despite being a warning to everyone.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath, left the table and started walking slowly towards the class, with his arms crossed, before continuing, "As I was saying before I was interrupted, one of the most important things to work as an undercover cop, is knowing how to shoot. Well, very well." He stopped right in front of you, who was sitting in the first row, "Today the class is going to be about this. I'm going to talk a little bit about some techniques and you can write them down or whatever." He bent down a little and rested his hands on your desk before continuing, "Then, we go to the shooting range. Anyone who doesn't hit the target is automatically dismissed. I don't have time for an apprentice." He finished and looked at you, before walking towards the blackboard.</p><p> </p><p>"The main fundamentals for being a good sniper are positioning, grip, aim, breathing and trigger control. In that order." He started to speak and write every word on the board. "Breathing and trigger control, when poorly trained, are the main causes of you doing shit. And if you do shit, you can ruin an entire investigation." He stopped talking and pointed at you. "You. What's your name, honey?"</p><p> </p><p>You said your name trying not to show the hesitation in your voice. This is the blessing of being the only woman in the room, you will be used a lot for examples.</p><p> </p><p>"Come here."</p><p> </p><p>You got up slowly and stopped right in front of him, looking him in the eye, clearly with an expression that you were dissatisfied with being used as an example in front of everyone.</p><p> </p><p>Flip took a gun out of his holster and positioned it in front of you, for you to take. You looked at the gun, then looked him again, before holding it.</p><p> </p><p>"Turn around." Flip said, holding your gaze but his, looked like it could pierce your skin.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, you turned around without saying a word.</p><p> </p><p>"First of all, you take a position." He positioned himself behind you, hands on your hips adjusting you. You could feel his strong chest on your back and it was instantly as if the air around you had subsided.</p><p> </p><p>"Then, you wield the gun." He raised your arms and you positioned your fingers around the gun, and he lightly intertwined his with yours. You could feel his pelvis on your ass.</p><p> </p><p>"Now you focus on your target," you were completely distracted by the heat of his body, panting heavily,"and then, you turn your attention to your breath," he said as if it was a warning and you swallowed hard, trying to stabilize your breath,</p><p> </p><p>"And lastly, you focus on the trigger as much as possible" He brought his mouth close to your ear and whispered "Then you shoot." You felt your legs shake with his hoarse voice in your ear.</p><p> </p><p>All this staging left you momentarily vulnerable. You got aroused and lost yourself in thoughts with a desire that suggestively manifested itself in you.</p><p> </p><p>And it was exactly what Flip wanted, to bewilder you intentionally, trying to elicit a predictable and wrong reaction from you in front of others to “delegitimize” you.</p><p> </p><p>But of course you were smarter. You dealt with men wanting to destabilize you, - to show that you are weak in front of other mens, just to increase their own ego - since when you decided to join the police academy.</p><p> </p><p>So, you took a step forward, letting go of Flip's enveloping arms, "And if you lose focus at this point, you can waste all your effort. Everything is precision. Everything is technical." You said to the class, as you turned to face him, "And advanced techniques are nothing more than basic techniques trained to exhaustion. Aren't them, professor?" You gave Flip an innocent smile as you positioned the gun in front of him, holding it by the trigger's guard hanging on your index finger, waiting for him to catch it.</p><p> </p><p>Flip gazed at you in a way, that looked like he wanted to kill you. Not only did you make his plan go wrong, to want to make you look weak in front of everyone, but you who delegitimized him, summarizing everything he was trying to explain with this staging - unnecessary, let's face it - in front of the group. You, a woman, devalued the big and unique Flip Zimmerman in front of other men.</p><p> </p><p>What a beautiful day to be alive.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling clearly embarrassed and pissed, Flip took a deep breath, took the gun from your hand and said, "Looks like you want to teach in my place?"</p><p> </p><p>"Me? Of course not. How could I, you're Flip Zimmerman." you replied still smiling, placing a hand on your chest ironically. “I'm just saying, this is nothing I don't already know. I'm not an apprentice.” You focused on the last word, recalling what he said earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"So you better watch yourself, honey." He smiled back, clearly ironically too, but he wasn't doing it innocently. He was doing it in a devilish way. "Now go back to your sit."</p><p>"Yes, professor." You answered, but not before raising your face in defiance.</p><p> </p><p>You almost forgot the audience watching the show you just gave. From the expression of the other mens in the room, what you did was inconceivable and crazy. But you didn't give a shit. There was no way you were going to let a man make you feel insignificant, even though he was Flip Zimmerman.</p><p> </p><p>The class continued for another two or three hours, with him explaining a little more about each item mentioned before and how to react in relation to security when you are undercover. Whenever he wanted to set an example, he acted alone. No way was he going to use you like a doll again. And there is no doubt that he was not going to use any other man in the room either.</p><p> </p><p>The mood was noticeably tense between you two. In fact he didn't even look at you again during the theoretical class. You didn't know if you were relieved, or if you were worried. You knew that you were able to be chosen at the end, you were always one of the best in your previous trainings. You just weren't the best, when your superior didn't want a woman to be the best in his group. Maybe, hit head on with Flip wasn't the smartest idea here.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I'm going to take a twenty-minute break and meet you guys again at the shooting range. And as I said before, whoever misses the target is dismissed. You can pick up your things and leave." Now he looked at you. “Let's see who is an apprentice here.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You got up, just like everyone else and left the room, without looking back. You went to the bathroom and then thought it would be a good idea to go outside and smoke a cigarette to relax. You opened the front door of the Colorado Springs Station and a cold winter air invaded your body under your clothes. You put a cigarette in your mouth and lit it, instantly feeling warmer. Really great idea, you thought.</p><p> </p><p>Releasing the smoke through your lips and nose after the first drag, you decided to look around. Okay. Bad idea, since apparently, Flip thought the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>When you looked at him, he was already looking at you. You thought it would be better to pretend he wasn't there and walked the opposite way to where he was, leaning your back against the wall and continuing to smoke your cigarette, looking ahead.</p><p> </p><p>But it didn't help, since he came to you. He stopped beside you, copying your position against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>You took a deep breath and rolled your eyes, feeling uncomfortable, before you heard him say, "I know you want this."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" You asked without a hint of enthusiasm in your voice.</p><p> </p><p>"The vacancy." He said blowing his cigarette out of his nostrils, without looking at you.</p><p> </p><p>"That's what everyone here wants. You're not a genius." You said a little annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"But you want more. I can see it." Now he turned to look at you.</p><p> </p><p>You turned your gaze to him too, "And?"</p><p> </p><p>"You remind me of myself when I was in my early twenties, thirsty for a chance to show that I was the best." Now you could feel a hint of genuineness in his words.</p><p> </p><p>"And what does that mean? That you're going to dismiss the rest of the class? Because if I remember you of yourself when you were younger, and nowadays you're the best, maybe it's a sign." You raised an eyebrow, waiting for his answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, it means that it will be more harder for you." He let go of the wall and stood in front of you, "Because, because of that, I know that you are strong, smart and focused. But, I also know that you can also be rude, bully, tough. Reckless. And... arrogant." At the last word it was he who raised an eyebrow, clearly remembering you hours earlier in the theory class. "And that's not how you become a good undercover cop. You have to know how to balance. And that's what you're missing. Control"</p><p> </p><p>You stood there, paralyzed, processing what he said. After a few moments of your silence, he reached out, resting his hand on the wall beside your head, leaned over and whispered in your ear, "I can see your talent, honey. You can be the perfect person for the job, you just need some adjustments. Just let me tame you... teach you how to be a good girl... and the vacancy is yours."</p><p> </p><p>You took a deep breath and swallowed hard. His sentence had a double meaning in your mind. He gave mixed signals so you didn't know exactly what he meant by 'taming' you. The only thing you knew, was that he didn't even touched you at that time, but the feeling was like he just push you down on a bed, bit your neck and murmured dirty things in your ear. This time, you couldn't resist the urge to brush your legs together to create a desperately needed pressure on your pussy. The way he pinned you against the wall without even touch you, left you soaked.</p><p> </p><p>He continued in this position for a few more seconds, watching you slowly melt for him as you felt his hot breath in your ear. Suddenly, apparently satisfied with your reaction, he took a step back, looked you up and down and snorted a smirk, now evidently satisfied with the mess he managed to cause in you.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, you finally woke up from your trance. You immediately straightened up and looked at your wristwatch. After what seemed like an eternity without being able to say a word, you finally cleared your throat and murmured, "It's time. Sorry to disappoint you, but I can't be tamed. On the other hand, I can show you how good I am. And I will." And with that you went back inside the station towards the shooting range, hearing footsteps following you and feeling his eyes piercing your back in the process.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arriving at the shooting range, everyone was already there, so you would have to be the last one in line. You were getting ready, putting on protective goggles and earplugs when Flip came into the room.</p><p> </p><p>"So this course, training, whatever the shit you want to call it, will work in a knockout style. Kill kill. We still have a four more classes. May the best win." He said, mentioning to the first one in line to position himself, while he was sitting at a table in the corner that had a complete view of the booths.</p><p> </p><p>Each one was entitled to three shots, if you missed more than you hit, you were out. Not that you were worried, you knew it would be easy for you, but what you experienced moments before wasn’t helping. You were nervous and afraid of making mistakes because of that.</p><p> </p><p>The last guy before you got it right. Flip told him to go to the corner. It was a mix of 'out' and 'corner' during the shots. Of fifteen, eleven remained. And if you missed, it would be ten.</p><p> </p><p>You looked at him quickly and he said, "Remember what you said in my class, honey. Precision... Technique..." And with that he winked at you. But you could feel the venom in his words.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling your eyes, you threw your bag on the conter of the booth, took your gun and positioned yourself. You raised your arms, focused your vision, took a deep breath and adjusted your finger on the trigger.</p><p> </p><p>Shot one: right.</p><p> </p><p>You smiled to yourself, hit the center of the target.</p><p> </p><p>Shot two: right.</p><p> </p><p>This one was a little off center, but still.</p><p> </p><p>Shot three: right and perfect.</p><p> </p><p>You looked at him through your shoulders and gave a suggestive smile from the corner of your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Flip rolled his eyes as if you hadn't done anything too much. You took that as a challenge. You positioned yourself again and fired several shots at the target. You didn't make any mistakes. Then, you took off the goggles and ear protectors, tossed the gun on the conter of your booth and turned to him, who still didn't show any reaction.</p><p> </p><p>He got up before saying, "Well, with this unnecessary little show, we finished the class. You guys were the least bad today. Let's see tomorrow. Class dismissed."</p><p> </p><p>And with that, he leaned over the desk to analyze some papers from the class while the others left.</p><p> </p><p>Un-fucking-believable. You didn't miss a shot. You had been perfect. And he didn't give a damn. What a asshole. Just another superior who doesn't want to admit that the best in his class is a woman, you should have already imagined that.</p><p> </p><p>Returning your attention to pick up your things that you had thrown on the counter, you accidentally drop some of your belongings on the floor. You start muttering some curses as you bend down to pick up your things. In the meantime, you hear the door slam, showing that the last person left. You see that the light on the shooting panel went out too, showing that the technician responsible for the room is also leaving. Thinking that you are alone in the room, you get up slowly and suddenly you feel a figure behind you.</p><p> </p><p>You yelped in fright. Turning around, you see Flip looking at you with dark eyes.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of silence, looking at each other, you were the first to say, "I didn't miss a single shot. I said that-"</p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations. But you lost control. I was very clear when I said I wanted three shots. None more. None less." He interrupted you in a dominating way. Was he... angry?</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't matter. I'm still the best-"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut the fuck up." He interrupted you again.</p><p> </p><p>As much as you wanted to argue, you forgot how to talk. He sounded so possessive at that moment, your air got stuck in your throat, your legs went wobbly.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly self-awareness hit you. You were trapped in a booth that was half a square meter, with Flip Zimmerman telling you to shut up and obey him. Of course you didn't want to do that, but fuck, it turned you on.</p><p> </p><p>You had to look for strength in the depths of your soul to be able to react. But you did it. You raised your head in defiance and looked him straight in the eye, "No. I'm not going to obey you, just because you are who you are."</p><p> </p><p>This seemed to be the last straw. His nostrils flared, he took a step forward, making your ass press against the edge of the counter. You were completely surrendered. The counter behind you, walls on your sides, and in front of you, a man twice your size, boiling hate.</p><p> </p><p>But somehow you weren't afraid. You were completely aroused. Maybe you were playing with the devil, but letting him be in control seemed like the sexiest thing you would experience in your life.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled you closer by the hips and brought his face closer to yours. You felt his hot breath on your lips, but he didn't kiss you. Just that feeling made you want to be a brat even worse, because every nerve in your body started to burn.</p><p> </p><p>"You said I lost control... But it's you who seem to be out of control now." You whispered teasingly against his lips. You wanted to challenge him. You could end up on your knees, but you won't get there willingly. You just wanted to instigate his anger to the limit.</p><p> </p><p>"You never know when to shut up this little mouth of yours, do you?" Flip put his hand around your neck but didn't chooke you, it was just a warning... "I will tell you how it goes. I'm going to control you... dominate you... and use you... any way I want," He grunted each word through clenched teeth, "You will learn to have discipline... For better... or for worse."</p><p> </p><p>You blinked very slowly, almost rolling your eyes in the process. When you opened them completely, you focused on his lips before making eye contact again, "Make me."</p><p> </p><p>He was completely tormented by your actions, probably thinking that at this point, you should have already given in, but instead, you were trying to overcome his dominance, play with his limits.</p><p> </p><p>"Turn around." Flip was making an inconceivable effort not to spank you. You could feel it.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" You whispered innocently, smiled and... didn't obey. What a great fucking masochist you were being.</p><p> </p><p>His face was shaking while you were faking tranquility. His fingers tightened around your throat. "I don't like to speak twice, but I'll do it for you this time." He looked at you with his eyes simmering with anger and lust, "Turn. The fuck. Around."</p><p> </p><p>He released your throat aggressively, making your head swing to the side and waited for you to move. Of course you haven't moved. Your heart was skiping a few beats, but it was like you never have felt so alive in your whole fucking life. Oh, how you love an adrenaline rush.</p><p> </p><p>When he saw that you weren’t going to move, he took you by the hair, squeezed your hips and turned you around by force. Fuck you were sure you felt a hot liquid coming down your inner walls. Your pussy was aching, throbbing, desperate to be filled.</p><p> </p><p>Flip bend you over the conter but pulled your hair, making you arch your back and spread your legs aggressively. Now you were breathless, for the first time since this torturing fight for control started.</p><p> </p><p>"I already played your little game for too long. You like being a brat, I get it. But now listen to me," he whispered hotly in your ear, “I tried to communicate, but this bullshit game is getting us nowhere," He was still pulling your hair with one hand while the other started working on your pants, while you rested your hands on the counter, "I'm going to do this in a way that I know it works. I'm going to angry-fuck you. You're going to beg me to let you come. And you're going to end, with this little cunt of yours full of my cum. Did I make it clear?" He pulled your pants down hard, along with your panties. You yelped.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Flip dipped his fingers under your soaked slit. You groaned and heard him smirk, bragging. He gathered some of your juices between his fingers and brought them to your lips, "Look at this... Who seems to be out of control here slut? Hm? Open it."</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing hard, you felt weak. If his soaked fingers hadn't made it clear you were surrender, your moans had. Your arousal was like a blatant. Your head was silent, only your body heard. You opened your mouth. You obeyed for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, this is a talk. Yeah, suck it right." And you did. You licked his fingers, tasting yourself. All your senses were heightened. You tasted delicious.</p><p> </p><p>You were so immersed in the sensation of his thick fingers in your mouth, that you didn't even hear him unbuttoning his belt and unzip his pants. "Tell me this is what you want."</p><p> </p><p>Having no idea what you were agreeing with, you nodded. Until you felt the head of his dick at your entrance. You stopped everything you were doing with your mouth to look at him over your shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Say it."</p><p> </p><p>He started to brush his dick through your wet folds, making you roll your eyes and bite your bottom lip. You started rolling your hips along his length to create more friction, groaning at the pleasure he was causing.</p><p> </p><p>"Say. It." Now it was an order. Your actions had already responded. He just wanted to hear it out loud to make everything consent.</p><p> </p><p>Making an expression of suffering - and you were suffering as you couldn't stand waiting anymore - you looked him right in the eye and said, "Do it."</p><p> </p><p>He pressed his hand against your upper back and pushed you down, your chest hitting hard on the counter. You could feel your gun pressed between your belly and the wood. He threw your bag on the floor, doing everything and a little more that you had dropped before, fall again. His hands went down between your body to pick up the gun. He checked the safety lock and pulled your arms back, keeping your wrists trapped between his big hands and the gun, on your lower back. You shivered.</p><p> </p><p>Lowering himself to your ear, you could feel that he was moving a hand around his dick, caressing it while playing with your entrance.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to fuck you hard, I'm going to choke you and I'm going to spank you. You'll forget your fucking name. But you will remember right away to never to disrespect me again, in front of anyone." And with a quick movement, he slid hard inside you, all at once.</p><p> </p><p>You whimpered with the new intruder, but with a few thrusts, his cock was completely soaked by your wetness, making him slide easily inside you. Not that it was easy to accommodate to his length, it hurt a little at first, but as soon as you got used to it, it was fucking amazing. After that experience, it would probably hurt more to be without him inside you...</p><p> </p><p>Not to mention the arousal that the situation was causing. The effort he made to get you under control, him fucking you at a shooting range at the station, being completely domineering, with anyone being able to enter the room at any time, and the worst... with a gun in your back. Of course he wasn't going to do anything, but damn it, it was turning you on.</p><p> </p><p>Sounds of moans, grunts, and skin slapping on skin, covered the room. Your breathing was heavy, your head completely dizzy. He was getting into a fast pace, you could barely focus on anything other than the pleasure he was giving you.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he threw the gun on the counter and you feel him wrap his hand around your throat and pull you up in a rough movement. Your back hit his chest, while with his free hand, he lifted your shirt to free your breasts from the cups of your bra.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh fuck... You're so fucking tight..." He murmured while him squezee your now free tits.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh... my... goood” you said, with your eyes closed, taking in all the sensations, as he fucked you hard.</p><p> </p><p>You felt his hand begin to descend from your chest to your hips, until it reached your ass. He squeezed one of your cheeks tightly while continuing at a battered pace, you knew you wouldn't last long.</p><p> </p><p>Then you felt it. SMACK. The noise that the slap made, filled the room and you grunted, the impact making you jump forward, but the strength of his body pressing you against the counter kept you in place. You groaned when he rubbed the skin where he hit you, before he beat you again.</p><p> </p><p>"You like that, don't you slut? You like it rough?" he said between ragged breaths.</p><p> </p><p>Your arms were hanging by your sides, swinging with each push of Flip's hips against you, your eyes rolling back, you were gaping, making little sounds of pleasure while trying to remember how you breathe. Your mind was in a trance. You could only stay there and take what he was giving you.</p><p> </p><p>You only managed to moan in response. Suddenly, you felt firmness build up around your throat and a stronger pressure on your lower belly. Your hands move up and rested on his forearm that tightened around your neck, as he started working his hips even harder, his thrusts hitting deeper inside you.</p><p> </p><p>His other hand now searched between your body and the counter, looking for your clit. When he found it, he started to rub his fingers agaist it lazily while fucking you hard.</p><p> </p><p>He grunted as he felt your reaction at the new sensation, squeezeing your walls harder around his cock, and the noise alone was pure bliss sending shockwaves through your whole body.</p><p> </p><p>The added sensation has become too much for you.</p><p> </p><p>"Flip," you whispered, digging your nails into the skin of his strong forearm.</p><p> </p><p>"No," he groaned, licking and biting your neck, adding another sensation.</p><p> </p><p>"Flip, I can't..." It was demanding all the strength of every millimeter of your body to be able to hold on a little longer.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you can. Control it. Or beg for it." Now he started making faster circles on your clit, continuing with the brutal and relentless pace.</p><p> </p><p>You felt your legs give up. He immediately released your neck to hold you in place. You don't know exactly when it started, but you were crying. The pleasure was too much to handle. You were already exhausted from so much effort to hold on. You surrendered.</p><p> </p><p>"Please... Please... I... hmmmm... I need to..." Your whole body shook.</p><p> </p><p>"That's it. Come for me. I want to feel you come on my fat cock and hear you scream my fucking name." Flip hissed between breaths. I could see he was holding on too.</p><p> </p><p>You felt your whole body tingle from holding on so long, but when you finally got permission and reached your climax it was surreal, like never before. You were dizzy but it was fucking divine.</p><p> </p><p>"Fliiiiip... Yes! Fuck!" you screamed and moaned, while he continued to fuck you during your orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to hold on any longer either, feeling all the reactions of your body to the extreme pleasure that he had given you, Flip followed right after, just as intense as you, emptying himself into your trembled pussy and growling wildly as he felt his ecstasy through your pulsating walls.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh fuck...!" He roared between deep breaths as he returned from his high.</p><p> </p><p>When Flip finally felt his consciousness returning to his body and mind, he looked down to see your condition. You seemed unconscious, still having some involuntary spasms of the oppressive pleasure you just received, peeling your head on Flip's chest with closed eyes, unable to move. He thought you passed out.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, hey, are you okay?" He asked worriedly, as he gently manipulated your body to sit you on the counter, so he could look at you better.</p><p> </p><p>While he waited for your body to respond, he took the time to observe you.</p><p> </p><p>Your hair was a mess, the tears drying on your face, your lips parted as you gasped, your neck was red, the lace of the bra you were wearing had been destroyed, your body was sweaty , your legs spread and your thighs sprawled on the counter surface, your sex completely exposed and red by such brutality.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Flip thought he had been too heavy on you. Your eyes finally opened and you caught him watching you.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, reality hit you. You were vulnerable there. It was fun, of course, but you couldn't show any more seconds of frailty. Was that his plan? Put you in a moment of vulnerability to catch your signs of weakness? See you all messed up, imperfect and lost? No control over the results?</p><p> </p><p>He said earlier that you remembered him when he was younger. What if - regardless of the path taken to reach that - now that he has seen how you let yourself be carried away by the moment, he sees you as a weak person and not good enough to be a undercover cop? Maybe you are not as much like him as he thought. What if his next words are 'that's it, you're out'?</p><p> </p><p>Reality hit and hit hard. 'You're a fucking cop, get your shit together', you thought.</p><p> </p><p>You quickly felt the good brat you are, reviving in your veins. You got up from the counter abruptly, making him take some steps back, not understanding how in one moment you looked faint and in the next you were already readjusting your bra, blouse and pants as if nothing had happened.</p><p> </p><p>Without a word, he copied your movements and adjusted his pants too, looking at you intently.</p><p> </p><p>From his body language, you saw that he was getting ready to say something. Even though he was going to say you were out, you wanted to leave here with your head held high.</p><p> </p><p>You raised an eyebrow in defiance, took a step forward and asked, "Is that all you can do?"</p><p> </p><p>His expression changed completely. He huffed out a laugh, took a deep breath, and said, "It looks like you didn't absorb much about the control class I just gave you." He took a step forward too, making the front of your bodies touch. He looked down at you and whispered, "But at least I can see that you can handle somethings."</p><p> </p><p>"I can handle a lot of things." You responded quickly.</p><p> </p><p>With a devilish smile in the corner of his mouth, Flip replied, "Well, it was fun while it lasted." And with that, he went to the table to get his things while you were there, trying to find out what he meant by that.</p><p> </p><p>Was it fun the only day you lasted on the course or was it fun that he fucked you like a doll on a shooting range?</p><p> </p><p>Seeing that he was not going to answer while making his way out, you asked anxiously, "And what does that mean? I'm out? It's over?"</p><p> </p><p>Opening the door, he stopped, looked at you over his shoulder and replied before leaving, "I hope this made you calmer, if not... I will have to give you another private lesson. See you tomorrow, honey."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fighting for resistance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You started thinking about everything he must have seen and heard when he was in this case, and how difficult that must have been. How did it shake him. How that must have completely eradicated everything he thought was right. All for the greater good.</p>
<p>"As I said before, I can see your talent. Whatever you're feeling, it's getting in the pathway of your full potential. Don't be prostrate." Flip looked you right in the eye before continuing, "Resist. Whatever you resist, persists. Find it within yourself. You earn more when you fight for it. Just embrace the process, it gets easier." Flip was being genuine, until... "And stop acting like a fucking idiot. Control yourself."</p>
<p>But of course he was going to act like an asshole. It was taking too long, by the way. You got up from the stool and murmured, "I'm going to smoke a fucking cigarette."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Second day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And yesterday you had the craziest and riskiest sex of your life with your professor, Flip Zimmerman. That's it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You still don't know how your reaction will be when you see him, but the only thing you know for sure, is that today you won't be late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps you have exaggerated a little, because when you arrive at the door of the classroom, it's not only locked, but the corridor is completely empty too. You decide to sit on the floor in the hall, to wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How will he treat you? He regreted? Did he do that with other students? What does that mean after all?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>These are not the questions. How will <em>you</em> treat him? Do <em>you</em> regreted? You don't care if he did it before or what it means. The only thing that matters is that it won't happen again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not even.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>First of all, it can't even be called a 'teaching method', you won't learn anything from it. The only thing you know, is that you are pissed with yourself for giving in to him as a needy maiden. The way you let him silence your mind and made you surrender to the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Secondly, it's so wrong in so many ways. He's a renowned and brilliant detective and you are an apprentice. A candidate for a job opening that can change your life forever. What if you fuck him again and win the spot in the end? It mean you won because you are a good cop or because you were fucking him? You deserve the spot. No way you are going to let a dick get in the way of your plans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And third, what if Flip just wanted to use you? What if he uses this against you? And if in the end, all this was just to show you that you are weak and do not deserve the spot? Never trust a man in the workplace. Actually, never trust a man at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your thoughts were interrupted by a person sitting next to you. "Much earlier today hm? Smart."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You looked to your side and saw that it was probably one of the other students. Men obviously. "Do I know you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Josh. Jo-Josh Miller." He said abruptly, reaching out to you, "You were bold yesterday. I liked it." He was smiling from ear to ear, as if you were a kind of inspiration or something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You looked at him trying to decipher what his intentions were, "Thanks, Josh Jo-Josh Miller." You shook his hand while you answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, no no no, my name is not Josh Jo-Josh Miller, it's just Josh. Miller." He was nervous in a funny way, waving his hands and his eyes wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, I was just kidding." You replied huffing a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, okay." Josh replied with a weird smile. He was actually weird. He was skinny, of medium height and a little clumsy. It wasn't what you were used to see among the guys at the police academy. Usually the guys who work with you were strong, tall and exuding whey protein. He was weird, but in a cute way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, <em>Josh</em>, where are you from?" He seemed to be cool. You don't usually talk to the guys in your area because most of them either want to make you inferior or they want to ask you out. Josh seemed to be one of the first guys with no ulterior motives you met.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dallas, Texas. I-I mean, I'm here now and I hope to stay here, but I'm f-from there." It's very funny his nervous way of explaining things that ends up making him explain obvious things. "And you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's kind of far... I've never been there. I'm from Denver. I mean, <em>now I'm here and I hope to stay here, but I'm from there...</em>" You answered the same thing as he, jokingly to see if he relaxed a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You both laughed but were soon interrupted by the one you didn't want to see but inevitably would to, Flip. You hadn't even noticed but the corridor was already full of the other policemen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip wasn't late. He was just in time. But apparently no one wanted to risk playing your role from yesterday and got up early from the bed too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You and Josh got up and you could have sworn you saw Flip glance at you for a millisecond but it was probably just a reflex. Yours. Or his?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip opened the door and everyone entered the room and made themselves comfortable. Apparently, it looked like he didn't even remember what had happened the day before. He was completely stoic, rigid and resigned. He not even looked at you. It was like you weren't even there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In fact, that was the best that could happen, wasn't it? And you should do the same instead of losing yourself in thoughts trying to interpret his movements and expressions. You're a student; a cop. He is a professor; a detective. And yesterday didn't happen. This relationship is closely professional.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, today the class is about fighting and self defense." He was in the same position as yesterday when you arrived, with his hips resting on the desk and arms crossed, "If for some reason you need to react to some extreme or dangerous situation and see that your reaction is applicable and necessary, so the lessons learned in that item will be extremely important. You can avoid a worse attack and win time to think about how to escape."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip paused for a moment, analyzing those in the room. He started on the opposite side to yours, giving you enough time to copy all his expressions. Stoic. Rigid. Resigned. Just like him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When his gaze first met yours that day, he held your gaze for a moment and you saw something else in the back of his eyes. Guilty? Repentance? Some kind of grieving reaction? No. All your assumptions went the other way, when he blew out a small laugh through his nostrils and turned his gaze away, rolling his eyes in the process. It was pretentious. Superb. And a little arrogance. That last item you were going to record in your memory, for the next time he wanted to play in your face, that you were arrogant. Maybe he didn't realize it, but so was he.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked so smug. As if he had come to the conclusion, from your attitudes yesterday, that he knew you perfectly well. As if because of what you guys did, he proved to himself that you are fragile. Not that he didn't know before. But the consequences deduced from the act, not intended to function as evidence – or it was? -, arrived at an unknown fact. Or maybe not that unknown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What he didn't know, is that you can be fragile, yes, but not like a flower or a baby. But like a bomb. Like a fucking grenade. And sometimes explosions are necessary. You hope he doesn't want to see that side of you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I believe everyone here knows that if you know exactly where to attack, and when I say that, I mean where it hurts the most, the fight can end before it even starts." Flip walked towards a strong, tattooed guy, who didn't seem to want to be there. "Can you tell me what are these spots?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You already said Flip, in the places that hurt the most." The guy said it as apathetically as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What would they be?" Flip was visibly irritated by the guy's way of talking which was clearly beyond reasonable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh man, I don't know, my balls?" The guy apparently responded by making a huge effort to think about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is one of the places. And it's Professor Zimmerman, not Flip." It was stamped on his face how much he wanted this to be enough reason to dismiss this guy from the group, but clearly it wasn't, because if it were, you would be out too. "Anyone?" he continued, looking at the rest of the class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josh stood up abruptly looking forward with his hands clasped in the back of his body, it looked like he was in the army, "The weak points you can hit and be more successful are eyes, nose, neck, groin, knees, shin and instep. Sir." And after that he sat up abruptly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip was surprised. Eyebrows raised and mouth agape. He certainly underestimated Josh. "Well, very good kid. What's your name?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Josh, sir, Josh Miller." Only you in that room knew the internal effort and concentration that must have taken from his whole body and soul to be able to speak his name without stuttering at that moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Keep it up. Josh." Flip praised him and then Josh turned to you with a terrified face. You smiled and winked at him. Flip saw that little moment. When you two made eye contact, you could have sworn you saw a micro smile on the corner of his mouth that lasted a nanosecond, before he came back with his stiff features.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew that among the cops, when you were running for a big spot like this, everyone around you was an enemy. This was even evident in the atmosphere of the room. Everyone looks disdainful for Flip's little compliment to Josh. As if at the moment, Josh had become the biggest enemy of all there, for possibly becoming the first name on the list of Flip's strongest candidates. Except for you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that little gesture, as you were smiling at Josh while everyone else was boiling, he saw that you were not just focused or arrogant or something like that. You were also nice, genuine and generous. With the right people. In the right cases. Perhaps Josh was not the strongest candidate in the class at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The class continued around the same subject in more details, going to a path more focused on the course proposal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During the class, after what happened with Josh, you and Flip looked at each other more often. You don't know exactly what the moment was, but at some point you realized that you were hungry for his touch. The visual contact of you was more intimate than anyone in that room would ever know, - well, hopefully - and the feeling was that he was able to touch you with his eyes, just as he touched you with his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were wondering what was going through his mind, when you guys looked at each other. You remembered that you read somewhere, that when you maintain eye contact with someone for more than six seconds, without turning your eyes or blinking, it reveals a desire for sex or murder. Yours, you knew what it was. Not his. What a dangerous little game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After some seemingly endless hours of lectures, just like the day before, Flip took a short break and asked the class to meet him in another room at the station later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the break, you met in a practically empty but large room, with only a table in the corner and a few mattresses on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, let's practice some of the tactics learned earlier," Flip said entering the room when everyone was already there, "Make pairs."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You and Josh instantly joined hands to make a pair. As there were 11 people left the day before, someone was obviously going to be without a partner. And you smiled to yourself, when you saw that the one who was alone was the strong, tattooed and rude guy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So today is going to be a little different from yesterday. It's not because you lost the fight, that you're out. I'm going to analyze each case a little more strictly. Not least, if you lose during a fight while you're undercover, that not means you’re a bad undercover cop. There’s a lot more relevant things in this case.” Flip was looking at each of the students and walking around the big room, until he arrived at you and Josh, "I don't want you two together. You, go with the all biceps one there. And you, with me." He said, mentioning to Josh to get together with the guy who was alone and for you, to be with him. He was waiting for the right moment to put his hands on you. What a jerk. But deep down, you didn't know if you were pissed or relieved, because you were finally going to feel his hands on you... FOCUS!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rolling your eyes, you asked, "Why can't I be with him?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because I'm in charge and I don't want you to be with him. This, is a serious thing and you shouldn't smile and wink at your partner when he hits you in the face." Flip said very seriously, looking you in the eye. For a few seconds. Without blinking. Without looking away. Well, he definitely wants to kill you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning his gaze at the others in the room slowly, he continued, "I will give each of you a situation and each one will play victim and aggressor once, with names in disguise. Remembering that the intention here isn't to try to kill your partner. It's to show that you know how to react in the best way possible."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, let's see about that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You and I will start." He mentioned for you to follow him to the center of the room, "You are going to start as a victim and I am the aggressor. The situation here, is an attempt at sex without your consent. You know what that means. You're going to play Victoria and I'm going to play Jack." Flip said turning to you and looking you in the eye, "let's see how you will react."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that, the last thing you saw was Flip turning your body sharply, pressing your back against the front of his body, and one of his strong arms closing around your neck, choking you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You immediately remembered the day before, when in this same position, but in other circumstances, he was choking you while he fucked your soul out of your body. You could have sworn you got wet just from reliving that scene, almost perfectly the same as yesterday. Almost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your lack of reaction made him work to remind you even more of the shooting range. Your hands were trying to pull his arm down so you could try to breathe, when suddenly, with his free arm, he put his hand on your hips and started to raise his hand inside your shirt towards your breasts. Now everything was so lived.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rolling your eyes around the room, while trying to figure out what to do, you saw Josh and immediately remembered the weaknesses spots he mentioned brilliantly before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After, you remembed that the nose is one of the weak points on the face, and you instantly stretched your arms up, brutally grabbing Flip's hair between your fingers and tilting his head down hard, while pushing up your feets, hitting hard on his nose with the crown of your head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You heard Flip groan in pain, and you had no idea if he was bleeding but at this point, your reaction in a real situation would be to run, so you did it without looking back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before you could take the second step, you felt Flip grab you from behind again, this time pulling your arms back with one of his arms, while the other wrapped itself around the circumference of your belly, to stop you from running. He lifted you up and your legs went up in an attempt to escape, but logically, he was stronger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remembering that the groin was also a weak point, your reaction as soon as your feets touched the floor, was to move your hip to the side and lean down, to have space to hit Flip's dick with your elbow. You heard him groan in pain louder this time, showing you that you got it right. But he still didn't give up, when you tried to run again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other thing that you saw happening, was Flip throwing you on one of the mattresses and climbing on top of you, immobilizing your arms over your head and positioning himself between your legs. While you tried to let go of his firmness on your wrists, you felt him bite your neck hard. It was probably to get you aroused and try to make you weak for him, especially when he spoke in your ear, just for you to hear, "Let me tame you now honey, be a good girl for me. Give up, <em>Victoria</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was exactly what you imagined he would say, when you were talking outside the station during yesterday's break. Without touching you, he made you feel absurdly horny for him and made your mind run wildly. But now that it's happening, in the face of these circumstances, it didn't make you aroused, it made you really fucking angry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You flexed your knees, and pinned the soles of your feet fully to the floor, and when you felt one of Flip's hands try to move toward the center of your legs, you pushed your hips up. It wasn't strong enough to get him off of you, but it was strong enough to make you feel his hard bulge through his pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You snorted a small laugh, "I know you think I'm weak... But it's you who are showing your weakness now. <em>Jack</em>." you whispered in his ear, this time it was your turn to remind him of yesterday, when you said almost the same thing about his control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That seemed to take him off guard enough, because you felt his dick shudder in your pelvis, showing you the perfect opportunity to finally take him off of you. You again pushed your hips up, stronger this time, and managed to free yourself, causing Flip to fall to the side while you stood up. No need to run now. You had won.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You heard him groan in pain again, this time probably because of the lack of pressure on his dick. Even because, it wasn't like he could just stroke himself in front of the other students.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip stood up, probably giving thanks to the good Lord for wearing one of his longest plaid flannels today, enough to cover his bulge. It was a red and black one, and he was looking like a really hot lumberjack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seriously? Will you fail now? Of course not. "Our body is a weapon and we must use it to reach the opponent's most sensitive points." You looked at Flip, "Isn't it, professor?" you said, catching my breath and smirking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was killing you with the look again. Stabbing this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Completely ignoring your statement, Flip hissed, "Well, it looks like this first demonstration was a multitasking. Both of us act as <em>aggressor</em> and <em>victim</em>, since my nose is bleeding and my balls hurt." It definitely had a double meaning, "So, go back to your place. Next."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You didn't even notice that his nose was bleeding a little because all of the thrill of the moment. Not that you care either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The class continued with the other pairs and Josh and the strong guy - whom you discovered was named Rick - were the last ones. When their turn came, Flip said that their situation would be a kind of kidnapping. First Josh was the kidnapper and Rick Biceps was the kidnapped. Josh would play James and Rick would play Ethan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fight started well, until Rick threw Josh on the floor hard and started punching him in the face. Rick was probably five times bigger than Josh, so the scene was scary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You looked around and saw that no one was going to interfere, not even Flip, so you got up desperately and ran towards them, "Stop, stop! You're going to kill him!" You shouted as you knelt trying to separate the two. "Josh, are you okay?" Josh's lip was bleeding a lot and he was a little dizzy. You were desperate, trying to keep him awake. You looked at Flip, "Won't you help?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Never do that." It was the only thing that Flip answered you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Never run to help a partner like that while you're undercover. Think fast in the best way, but never this way. You can destroy an entire investigation with this. And, you can put everyone in danger." Flip spoke seriously, loud and clear, for everyone to hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you kidding me? You're telling me that if you get punched in the face or shot in the chest during an investigation, do I have to be quiet? This is ridiculous!" You were practically yelling at Flip while Josh was becoming more conscious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip knelt beside you to help you with Josh, "That's exactly what I'm saying. You're not wrong about wanting to help. But it can't be that way. You forgot his disguised name. You called him Josh. After that, you guys would be locked in a dark room and who knows what would happen." Flip was calm, probably to try to calm you down because you were visibly nervous about what happened and what he was talking about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No buts. You have to analyze the surroundings before any movement. And if it's out of your hands to help, you don't help."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y/N, many more people can get hurt if you react immediately. Even you. After accepting to be part of such an investigation, you agree with all the risks and one of them could be a punch, a scratch or a shot. You have to prevent this from happening before it happen. Not to mention, that there will be other cops listening. If shit happens, always let them react. It's less risky." Flip was speaking in a very kind way, since you were practically catatonic looking at him while processing all this information, after all, that is not how a cop normally reacts. "Do you understand?" He looked into your eyes and raised his eyebrows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah." Your voice came out shaky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Control. Like I always say, it's all about control, honey."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both you and Flip broke eye contact and turned their attention back to Josh, since now he was sitting up, "How are you feeling?" You asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My head is hurting but I'll be fine." Josh murmured, putting his hand on his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No way, we are going to the hospital to see this, you can have a concussion or something." You said getting up and helping Josh to get up with Flip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No need, I'm fine." Josh turned to Flip, "Am I out?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course not." Flip responded genuinely and turned to Rick, pointing a finger at him "But you are. I was very clear when I said it wasn't to try to kill your partner. Get the fuck out of my class."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone turned their attention to Rick, while he was getting his things to get out, "Fuck you all."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your superior will know that!" Flip hissed as Rick left the room roughly. You could see Flip was pissed about all this situation, but he tried to keep his composure about what happened to Josh, "And you, I'm going to ask someone at the station to take you to the hospital. The next classes won't require that much physical effort, so you'll be able to participate."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"O-okay, thanks P-professor Zimmerman. And thanks for worrying Y/N." Josh replied to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nobody else is out for today. Class dismissed, see you all tomorrow."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arriving home, you went straight to take a shower to try to relax. This whole situation made you rethink all your goals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You became a cop to be able to help people. To do good. And your desire to become undercover and maybe a detective in the future, is for you to be able to help in even bigger and more obscure cases. But seeing a partner get shot down until he almost lost consciousness wasn’t in your plans. It was going to require all your mental and emotional effort to see something like that happen and not to react. And maybe you weren't that strong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You decided to go out that night to have a drink and get distracted. Your mind was racing while you were sitting at the bar, drinking one, two, three beers. You were so stunned questioning your values, that you didn't notice when Flip entered the bar, only when he sat on the stool right next to yours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, honey. Questioning your goals?" Flip asked seeing the amount of beer bottles you have already drunk. He was reading your mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You took a deep breath before answering, avoiding contact, "I don't know if I want this anymore. I mean... I don't know if I can take it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course you can take it. You beat the shit out of me earlier." Flip tried to make a joke to see if your mood improved, but seeing that it doesn't, he continued more seriously, "Listen, when I was undercover in the KKK case, I felt exactly what you felt, but in a much worse way. I questioned all my values and I had to deny everything I am. Things that I had never thought much about but back then, all I did was overthink it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you turned your face to look at him, you saw a Flip that you hadn't met yet. He looked fragile. He looked vulnerable. It was like the collapse of a lie. You were seeing through his fake facade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You started thinking about everything he must have seen and heard when he was in this case, and how difficult that must have been. How did it shake him. How that must have completely eradicated everything he thought was right. All for the greater good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As I said before, I can see your talent. Whatever you're feeling, it's getting in the pathway of your full potential. Don't be prostrate." Flip looked you right in the eye before continuing, "Resist. Whatever you resist, persists. Find it within yourself. You earn more when you fight for it. Just embrace the process, it gets easier." Flip was being genuine, until... "And stop acting like a fucking idiot. Control yourself."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But of course he was going to act like an asshole. It was taking too long by the way. You got up from the stool and murmured, "I'm going to smoke a fucking cigarette."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And again, Flip's mixed signals were making you overthink. One hour he's kind and seconds later he acts like an asshole. One hour he treats you well and then he is an arrogant idiot. One hour he looks at you like he wants to fuck you until you forget your name and then, it looks like he wants to kill you. You can't understand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were leaning against the side wall of the bar, in a alley, hidden from everybody, not that it would make much difference because of cigarette smoke, but you wanted to be alone for a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some minutes later, you heard footsteps and already rolled your eyes, knowing that your peace would be disturbed. You threw your cigarette on the floor and was going to go back to the bar, but when you turned the corner, someone covered your mouth with a hand and pushed you back to where you were before, pressing your back against the wall. It was dark, but you soon realized it was Flip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What the fuck are you doing?" you hissed as soon as he let go of your mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip's hand soon made its way to the back of your neck, pinning your hair between his fingers and pulling your head back hard, making your lips touch and you look right into his eyes,  "When it comes to work, you will resist anything that makes you rethink your goals and hinder your potential to be exploited." Flip whispered boiling against your lips "There is only one thing that you cannot resist in your work. And I will show you what it is."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He put one of his muscular thighs between your legs and pressed right against your most sensitive area, making you moan softly against his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His other hand, found your jaw and squeezed hard, making you blink hard to ignore the pain. "You only can't resist <em>me</em>. Say it." Your mind was spinning between the pressure his thigh was making on your clit, trying to remember how to breathe and how you had told yourself that nothing like that was going to happen again between you two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Flip... I don't think... We should... Do-" You were whispering slowly until all his pressures against your body increased, he pulled your hair harder, tightened your jaw harder and pressed his thigh against your center harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything was a blur. The way he made you forget everything was extremely remarkable and unique. You saw the brat inside you trying to hide between the sparks he caused on your skin, making you want to surrender. Once again. This is so wrong. You shouldn't. But only these little intimacy games that he played with you, was enough to increased your arousement in a transcendental way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm going to tell you what you're going to do. You're going to rub this pussy on my thigh, until I tell you to stop. And then, I'm going to make you cum with my fingers. I'm going to keep you desperate for more. You're going to dream about my cock filling you when you go to sleep today. And I want to see you even try to resist me tomorrow." Flip hissed each word through clenched teeth. Then he released the hand from your hair and moved it to your hip to start moving it. "Do it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You tried to fight once again even though it was useless, "No, we can't..." It was more of a moan than anything else. You found yourself giving in momentarily and pressing your clit against his thigh willingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, we can. That’s right, go on."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a little shameful. You rubbing against Flip's thigh, on an empty alley in the corner of a bar, late at night, being fully aware that you shouldn't be doing this. But it felt so good. You gave in even more and wrapped your arms around Flip's neck for more support, while you started moving your hips faster, "We can't... This is so wrong... - <em>hmmm</em> - You are my professor... And - <em>fuck</em> - you can be my superior..." Your eyes were rolling behind your head, you were a mess, but you couldn't care less.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your breathing was labored, your legs were getting weak and you knew you were already close. Suddenly, Flip released the hand that was still on your jaw and held your hip with both hands now, helping you to have an even stronger rhythm against his thigh. He pressed his forehead against yours and was looking straight in your eyes, "You are a whore. That's why you are doing this, even though you know it's wrong. My slut student."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Holy shit... I'm already close," you whispered, his words turned you on even more and you tried to kiss him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He became rigid and tense. "Stop. And no kisses." You hadn't figured it out until now, but when you had sex at the shooting range, you hadn't kissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? Why?" Flip pulled his face away from yours and you slowed your hips, but you didn't stop because you didn't want to miss the peak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hands started to work to open your pants, and before you could realize, one of them was making it's way inside your panties, right between your folds, "So damn wet," You were looking at his face, looking for answers, but both of you was pure lust at that moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After feeling him collect a some of your juices, you felt him slide two fingers at once in your pussy, "Fuck... Flip", you breathed and moaned, when he started to thrust slowly, making you hold your arms tight around his neck, bringing him close again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You tried to focus on the feeling of rejection of the kiss that he just denied, to try to stop all this bump, or at least argue with him like the good brat you are, but with every movement of Flip's rough fingers, you knew it was a losing battle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So damn tight." His fingers were completely covered by your wetness and he widened and folded it inside you, causing a deep moan from your lips. "Now say it. Say that you cannot resist me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your brain was screaming and you were one step away from letting your legs give up, but a deep warning impulse from Flip, made you swallow hard and have an idea to try to kiss him again, "I can't resist you... hmmm" You spoke the way you know he can't resist, innocently, looking at him through your eyelashes, and biting your lower lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck, that's right," he replied, moving away a millimeter just to try to look down the work he was doing inside your pants, clearly mesmerized by it, with an agape mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was your cue, you pulled him close with all your strength and kissed him again. He tried to refuse for a second but when you started rolling your hips hard around his fingers, he gave in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, he gave in, but also accelerated the pace even more, his fingers curled deep inside of you. You bit his lower lip between your teeth and closed your eyes tight, with the sudden heat that rose in your belly, showing that he found exactly the right spot inside you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Oh my God</em>, Flip", you whined a pitiful voice against his lips, piercing his eyes with yours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He said nothing, but he started to work irrationally faster, teeth clenched, breathing hard from the effort to drive you further and further towards your release.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck</em>," you hissed, your voice a broken whisper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't resist, come on your professor's fingers like the good slut you are." He growled darkly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You saw a light slowly illuminate the alley, showing that someone was turning on the car's headlight in the parking lot in front of the bar, making you aware of lowering the volume of your moans for a split second before you feel it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fliiiip!" You screamed and felt your legs give up, making him have to use his free hand to hold your trembling body, and the only way out that he found to shut you up, was to kiss you again. Slow and wet. But at the same time, desperate and brutal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip didn't stop to thrust during your peak and you could hear the sound of your unfuckingbelievable wetness with each push of him, while your walls contracted incessantly against his fingers, during the course of heat and ecstasy running through your veins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he finally slowed down to an almost stop, maintaining only a slow movement that felt more like affection inside you, following the rhythm of your hips that were rolling slowly along with him, you managed to start tripping down, until it came to an end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Exhaling deeply and working to regain your breath, you slowly removed your lips from his, looking down. You felt ashamed. You watched as he removed his hand from your pants, making you whimper slightly with the movement, making you feel even worse, dirty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were in the middle of a dark alley, with your professor who with your luck - or bad luck - would be your boss in a few days, after having come liters in his hand, even after he rejected you. And instead of stopping, you tried again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the worst of all, is that when he didn't refuse, you loved it and completely forgot everything else that happened before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip adjusted your pants, and when he saw that you were fine to stand alone, he released you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you finally looked at him again, he probably saw the shame in your eyes. And to your surprise, you also saw shame in his. Was it because he kissed you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took a deep breath before breaking the silence, "It seems that I can't resist you either."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Acting for anger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When you looked at him, he was already looking at you. It was as if you were both spitting fire like dragons through your eyes. At any moment, one of you would turn to ashes. Anger was mixed with lust. You wanted him to fuck you senseless again, but you weren't going to give him that taste, to give in to his touches again. And you could see through his pupil, you could feel that he was as aroused as you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're still here to read this, sorry for the delay, creative block: /</p>
<p>I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>BIIIP BIIIP BIIIP</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your alarm goes off, telling you it's time to wake up, if you don't want to be late. Not that it made much difference, since you stayed up all night, thinking about how your experiences with mens have been so far.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You are the youngest daughter of five children. The only girl. When you were thirteen, your mother got sick and you lost her, making you the only woman in the house. All the 'housework' fell into your lap, and two years later, you couldn't wait to be old enough to leave that shitty life. Wash, iron, cook. That was your life at the time. You started working at the grocery store on the corner of your street at sixteen, and collected every penny to leave that house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You knew you weren't born for that. Staying at home, taking care of the children, while your husband leaves for work and puts food on the table. For you, that was such a last century kind of thing. Not that it was wrong, just it wasn’t for you. You wanted more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You don't believe it was because your father is a sexist - or you prefer to believe it wasn't - it was just... comfortable. Or rather, the comfort zone that they both created for themselves. And you... just had to go together. There weren't many options for getting out of that bubble at that time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you finally managed to leave the house, you went after your dream of being everything your father didn't want you to be: a cop. It wasn't on purpose, really. Patience if your dream wasn't his dream, the life was still yours. He said it was a ‘man's job’ - yeah, maybe he was a sexist. And your brothers weren't very different from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How did your mother take it? Love? Comfort? For fucks sake. This shit will never happen to you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The most unbelievable thing is that your mother was happy like that. You never understood how, but she was. It wasn't like she was unable to put her life in place because of this comfort zone. For her, this was the life she dreamed of. A mediocre and peaceful little life, with her husband and five children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The comfort zone is a really beautiful place, calm and without gigantic ups and downs, but for that very reason, nothing exciting happens there. There is no <em>adrenaline</em> or <em>adventure</em>, there is no... <em>risks</em>. And if it's not risky, it's not fun, that's your motto. A bit of a stupid motto, but you believe that it motivates you. You were afraid to leave your home and let go of everything, but you did it anyway. Now, in your middle twenties, look where you've got. You're close to getting what you always wanted. Being able to work on a big case, like a undercover cop and as soon as you can, you will take the exam to become a detective. And you will make it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you were studying to become a cop, nothing was very different. The guys at the police academy were very similar to your father and brothers. Some flirted with you, others thought you were inferior to them, others treated you with indifference, but never like one of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your love life was not the best either. You weren't very lucky to find nice guys, just some assholes out there. At a certain point in your life, you decided to focus completely on your career and leave relationships aside. When it got really lonely, you went out for a drink or two and ended up in someone's bed. Before they could wake up the next day, you were already studying and working, focused on your career again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of this, made you <em>strong</em>, <em>intelligent</em> and <em>focused</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But they also made you <em>rude</em>, <em>bully</em> and <em>tough</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Reckless</em> and <em>arrogant</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alone, you built every bit of what you've always dreamed of. And none of that was being a helpless maiden. You liked nice beer, hated high heels and was made of adventure. Full of purpose, empty of fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, you met Flip. And you are so similar and yet so different. Like fire and ash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn't make you feel inferior and he doesn't treat you with indifference, like the other guys. He didn't even have to flirt with you to make you give yourself up. But all this talk of controlling your feelings, your emotions, your reactions... It's messing with you. Maybe he's just afraid of what you stand for. A strong woman who doesn’t accept being mistreated and disrespected. Or maybe, it's just his experience trying to show you that some things need to be considered. Maybe it really has to do with work. Time will tell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's a little confusing, yes, but you are too. You treat each other badly, as if you guys wanted to kill each other, but then you solve it in a very... fun way. First he treats you as if you have to be submissive to him but soon after, he worries if he went too far. This is even cute. He wants to control you, but at the same time he respects you, guides you, instructs you and encourages you. In his way, but you feel it. He directs you to reach your greatest potential. It's not just about sex ... it's about your career.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your career... his career. And then you realize that this shouldn't even be happening. It's very dangerous for both of you. For now, he's only your professor in a five-day course, it's not so unethical at all - or you prefer to believe it's not. It's risky in a way that excites you. But when you win the job at the end - because you will - this will have to end. He's going to be your superior and sex here is out of the question. It will be strictly professional, because this is the kind of risk that scares you. Maybe ending this ASAP will make things easier, before it goes too far. Not that it haven't already, but still.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You like what is risky, yes, but your boundaries surface, when it comes to your biggest goal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And you can't risk your biggest goal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip needs to know that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arriving in the parking lot, from inside your car, you see Josh entering the police station. Walking. He looks fine. Fortunately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You turn off your car engine and turn around to pick up your things and throw everything inside your bag, which is in the passenger seat. Suddenly the silence was filled by another car engine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A white and red chevrolet truck parked right next to you. When you finally get out of your car and lock your door, you see who it is. Flip. Great. Better talk to him now, warn that whatever is happening between you, needs to end. Or not? Perhaps it's better to just ignore him when the subject is not professional. But maybe-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi Flip, we need to talk," The words came out before you could process them, "hm, and good morning."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're going to make me late." Flip replied grossly, without looking at you, slamming his car door, holding his suede jacket on his forearm and his messenger bag on his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were trying to follow the long steps that Flip took with his long legs, "We can go talking on the way, it's about-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If it's <em>not</em> about something you haven't understood in the past two classes, then I <em>can't</em> help you." he interrupted you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It actually is." You spoke and Flip stopped in his tracks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So? You know how to shoot. You know how to defend yourself. What is the doubt?" He turned to you in disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One, two, three seconds of silence. Probably more. While he waited for you to speak, you slowly drank him in and realized how addictive this man could be. It feels like a natural drug, which was numbing you in, the same way that alcohol enters our system leaving you drunk. You wanted to run your hands through his shiny hair, strong biceps and defined chest, that you could imagine through his brown plaid shirt. You wanted him again. And again. Maybe you didn't want to finish whatever the fuck this was. Maybe yours pre-established boundaries were too strict. Maybe you were really in the mood to throw him in his truck again and ride him until your legs give up. Maybe not seconds have passed, but minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip cleared his throat loudly, interrupting your thoughts and his blatant gaze on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"W-what's going on between us?" It came out more like a whisper. It was really like you were drunk or high. And... what the fuck question is that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip looked as surprised as you were with your own question, "Nothing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It made you frown your eyebows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothing?" You repeated the question in a louder voice now, feeling a spark of rejection hit your chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am your professor, you are my student. If you win the spot at the end, you will be my assistant and I will be your superior. And that's it, <em>nothing</em> beyond that." He was being kind of rude. There wasn't a trace of playfulness in his voice, a trace of seduction in his face and not a trace of sarcasm in his words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His harsh response made you close your eyes for a moment and shake your head, making your senses go back to normal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'<em>Well, this is good. I mean, this is good, isn't it?</em>' He thinks exactly like you. This is exactly what you wanted to say in the first place. But why is he being so... arrogant? Usually he's more "cool" when you guys talk alone. Asshole always, but rude like that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And what about what you said to me while we were smoking outside on the first day? And what about what you said to me yesterday at the bar?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"All true." That's all he answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And what about what we did on the first day after the class? And what about what we did yesterday?" You took a step towards him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just sex." Flip said without any emotion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And all that bullshit about teaching me to control myself?" His lack of elaborate answers - which he always has, by the way - was starting to make you pissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, assuming that yesterday you obeyed me faster than the first day, without acting like a brat, it confirms to me that my extra classes have already worked. Don't you think?" He said without expressing a single feeling. No malicious smile. Not even that '<em>I want to kill you</em>' kind of look.  Just a blank expression. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I don't think it's working. Actually, I think you're kind of deconcentrating me." You speak confidently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you should already know, whatever you gives <em>power</em> to, gains power over you.” Now you could swear that you saw the left side of Flip's lip, curl up a millimetric little smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If he is trying to imply that you are weak, the cap fitted. You took this as an affront.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you fucking testing me or what?” you snorted through clenched teeth, taking a deep breath trying to hold the wave of your anger, “Was all this bullshit about control over me a fucking test? What about when you got hard when we were playing Victoria and Jack? And the '<em>it looks like I can't resist you either</em>' bullshit? Or do you just remember the part that you made me cum on your fingers in a fucking alley?" You hissed, watching the little smile slowly disappear from Flip's face with every word you said, while that 'I want to kill you' look started to appear, as you looked at each other without blinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't answer. You just stood there, piercing yourselves with a gaze for a few seconds, trying to control your anger at each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whatever the fuck that was going on between us, it ended here.” You smiled wryly before continuing, “You're going to be late for class, <em>Professor </em><em>Zimmerman</em>." And with that, you passed through him, without needing to look back to know that he didn't move a muscle from the place he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't your father, it wasn't your brothers, it wasn't the guys at the police academy, it wasn't your superiors that made you lose your focus. It won't be Flip fucking Zimmerman, even with all his Greek beauty, that will distract you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arriving in the classroom, you threw your bag on the floor and sat next to Josh, who seemed surprised by your abrupt arrival.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"D-did anyone wake up in a bad mood t-today?" Josh asked with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You turned your head to him, with blood in your eyes and didn't answer anything. You were boiling inside, it looked like your blood was going to clot until it became charcoal with all this Flip little bullshit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-to piss you off." That was all Josh said, turning his attention forward again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You took a deep breath and remembered the day before, "Oh fuck... I'm sorry. How are you? Some things happened-... well, are you all right?" You asked worriedly now, by the beating he took yesterday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's okay, d-don't worry. Just a little headache and I had to t-take three stitches on my lower lip, but, but it's okay." He murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What the hell, let me see it," You said, placing your hand gently on his face to better look at the stitches in his mouth, "Oh man... I'm sorry this happened."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, s-seriously, it's okay. S-shit happens. It could have b-been anyone." Josh said quietly, "What about you? Do you n-need someone to talk to?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you were about to open your mouth to answer - not that you were going to tell him anything -, Flip enters the room, just like you, throwing his things on his desk forcefully and clearly irritated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone settled into their seats, aware, waiting for Flip's commands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Today I'm not in a good mood and it's your bad luck." Flip started, making you roll your eyes, "Well, today the class is about acting. As always, I'll say a few things about this topic and then, we'll train. Today you're going to train by yourself. I'm going to act as a drug dealer or whatever and I'm going to ask questions to each of you, who will also have a role and a situation. And since I'm not having a good day, I intend to cut the class in half to make my life easier in the next two days. Only five of you will be back tomorrow."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You made eye contact with Josh. And took a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Focus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Acting while you're undercover is essential, but this isn't fucking Broadway. You won't have a costume for each scene, or have to memorize lines. But you're going to need a lot of technique." Flip was in his usual pose, standing with his arms and ankles crossed, with his hips against his desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's as if you borrow your body, to receive another person's personality, emotions and energies, which in <em>many cases</em> is completely different from who you are." Flip paused for a second and took a deep breath. You wondered if he remembered the things he had to do in the KKK case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And it will take a lot of naturalness, calm and concentration of you. But there is no director to tell you what to do, there is no rehearsal. You don't know what it's coming, what people are going to <em>say</em> or <em>do</em> to you. You just have to be committed to what you're doing. And <em>always</em> be aware. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip stopped to look at the class and see if everyone was absorbing what he was saying, until Josh raised his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"S-sorry, can I ask a-a question?" Josh asked and Flip instructed him to continue, "What if we... have to do s-something we don't know how to d-do?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good question. You need to be willing to learn new skills, especially those that may be necessary for your persona. Some techniques of your character's craft, customs, hobbies, you know... playing a musical instrument or singing or dancing or whatever the shit is." Flip said, gesturing with his hands, "If it's necessary for the investigation, the station will pay for the costs of courses or private lessons on any of these things."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josh said he understood and nodded in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And how are you kiddo?" Flip asked Josh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm f-fine, thanks for a-asking." Josh smiled slightly at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Great." That was all Flip answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The class continued, as usual, with Flip giving some more theory tips and after that, he took the break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pretended that you weren't in the room for the whole class, and honestly, you preferred it that way. He didn't try to exceed your bondaries and stopped with the examples.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You got out of bed today thinking that he was different but will go to sleep thinking that he's the same as everyone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You spent your break in the room, since Flip said that the practical class would be there, while everyone went out to stretch their legs and eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip came back to the room early and you didn't move a muscle and didn't react with his arrival. You continued reading a book on criminal investigations that you started reading during the break, while eating a fruit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You will regret not going out to lunch." Flip says breaking the silence, sitting at his chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And why would I?" You said focused on your book, while turning the page.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because today you will be here until late."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And <em>why</em> would I?" You repeated the question, still focused on your book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because it's part of tomorrow's class."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It made you close your book. It was clear that he <em>wanted</em> you to win the spot. He <em>wanted</em> you to be his assistant. But at the same time, he left you lost with his actions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you looked at him, he was already looking at you. It was as if you were both spitting fire like dragons through your eyes. At any moment, one of you would turn to ashes. Anger was mixed with lust. You wanted him to fuck you senseless again, but you weren't going to give him that taste, to give in to his touches again. And you could see through his pupil, you could feel that he was as aroused as you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You got up. Slowly you opened the buttons of your denim shirt, letting it slide down your shoulders and arms, leaving you only in a white shirt, almost transparente, all without breaking eye contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What the fuck are you doing?" Flip asked in a stern voice, while his eyes started to dance between your movements and the open door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You dropped your shirt on your desk, and slowly made a ponytail in your hair, before turn the chair's back forward and sitting down again, with your legs spread between it, supporting your arms on the back of the chair. You made a point of prancing your ass more than necessary, leaving your curves well exposed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just making myself comfortable, Professor Zimmerman... Since I will be here until late." You answered in a seductive tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You wanted <em>him</em> to give you that taste, to give in to <em>your</em> touches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>People started to come back to the room. You broke eye contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The presentations started, with Flip always very <em>professional</em> with everyone. It would be individual interviews, so no one would be embarrassed in front of others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He played the drug dealer, the arms dealer, the murderer, the bandit, the head of a cartel. He warned what each one would play before starting and the moment each one opened the door, the performance began.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josh did very well, he said. He stuttered a little at first, but soon managed to concentrate. Each of the ten police officers left over from the previous day, stood in the hall waiting to be called.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In your turn, Flip would play the pimp. And you, a whore who needs a job. How ironic. But you gave thanks to God for being an individual interview and not in front of a lot of men.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's your name, babydoll?" Flip asked as soon as you entered the room, looking you up and down. It seemed that nothing had happened between you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For <em>now</em>, the anger has dissipated in you. But you let the lust remain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Victoria." You replied, knowing that, obviously, it wasn't to speak your real name. <em>Was someone stupid enough to speak their real name?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And what do you need, <em>honey</em>?" Flip said leaning on the chair and spreading his legs. It really looked like he was a king of some pussy kingdom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A job." You said making your innocent face... that he knows very well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" And what do you know how to do?" Flip asked, tilting his head to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anything you need." You replied, biting your bottom lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You swear that you saw a small smile burst on Flip's face for a second, which was completely out of the context of the performance, but still.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You have my attention. Take a sit." Without breaking eye contact with you, he waited for you to sit in the chair across from him, on the other side of his desk, before continuing, "Oh no. Here." And by that, he meant on his lap, since he patted his thigh twice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was playing. But little did he know, that you were going to play a little too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You did as you were told, sitting sideways on his lap, with your legs closed, your left shoulder touching his right shoulder. You looked at each other for long seconds after you sat on his lap. The room started to get hot. The air started to get dry. But there was something getting wet... FOCUS.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm waiting baby... Tell me what you know how to do." Flip purred the last part, placing a hand on your knee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Resolving to play a little bit with his own game, you stood up, resting your hands on his shoulders and straddled him, leaning back a little, now resting your hands on his knees so you can better expose your breasts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Licking your lips and looking him in the eye, you whispered "I prefer to... show."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip raised his head in challenge, "It wouldn't be bad to test what I'm buying babydoll... But, I'm going to be your boss. Not your client."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And once again, he was testing you. Your patience. And you will provoke him until he regrets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry... Mr. Jack," You said ironic and inocently, deep down knowing that you were going to get a point, for remembering his nickname from the previous class, "I'll just talk so... I know how to <em>play games</em>... I like <em>being a brat </em>and I like being <em>punished for that</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You tried to keep from laughing when you felt something start to harden beneath you. Taking advantage of this moment, you leaned forward, now resting your hands on your own knees, spreading your legs wider and touching your hot lips to Flip's ear, "I like to be <em>fucked hard</em>. I like it when they make me <em>beg to come</em>. And what I like the most, is to end up with my<em> tight little pussy full of cum</em>." You whispered, remembering what he said he was going to do to you on the first day. Now you felt Flip's dick trembled under you. You couldn't help but laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You got up, with a wide and evil smile, crossing your arms and looking at the mess you made on Flip, in a few seconds. He was panting, a drop of sweat accumulating on his eyebrow, with his dick cleary hard through the fabric of his jeans and exuding a mix of hate and arouse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you know what you are, Flip? You are fucking pathetic." You growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip stood up abruptly, grabbed you by the hair and pressed your face against the blackboard, positioning himself right behind you, so that you could feel his hard cock right on your lower back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It’s Professor Zimmerman. And I didn't ask what you like, bitch." Flip snarled in your ear, in a voice full of venom. With his free hand, he squeezed one of your breasts hard, before lowering his hand between your legs, pressing his fingers hard on your clit through your pants, making you moan softly, "Who's pathetic now? You pathetic slut."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You didn't want to lose. And seeing that you lost control of the situation completely, you did the only thing that came to your mind at the time, while you were stuck against the wall, one second from surrendering to Flip, while the other cops waited outside. So, you started to <em>cry</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip immediately released you carefully. Watching your every move, as you bring your hands to your face and let the tears come down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You could feel Flip's hands in the air around your body, not knowing where to stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y/N, sorry I didn't mean to... I..." Flip was completely at a loss for words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly removing your hands from your face and turning to him, you took a small step making the front of your body almost stick to his, while you sobbed softly. Looking at him through your eyelashes, you whispered, "Kiss me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip looked at you with depth eyes that showed incomprehension through his hazel iris and swallowed hard, before licking his lips, occupying your face with his big hands and whispering your name gently, with concern in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Please</em>..." you begged with a vigorous whisper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That little moment, of exchanging looks that previewed an act, you felt your world stop. It was a brief moment, with a feeling of anticipation, which shuddered the surroundings making everything unbalanced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He surrendered. Flip kissed you as if his life depended on it. Deep. Wet. Kind. Hungry. His gentle caresses became grabs. The soft touches of lips became passionate tongues fighting over a domain that for the first time, had nothing to do with control. Your heart sped up. You almost forgot your own name. You almost let yourself go for the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, an abundance of consciousness evoked your body. A sudden malevolence made you break the kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And another brief moment settled in, when your eyes met Flip's again after the kiss, the lust slowly being replaced by a spark of anger again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hostility reappearing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You laughed again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If this cop thing doesn't work, I'm definitely going to be an actress." You said proudly, while walking to get your bag that you dropped on the floor when you entered the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What..." You heard Flip whisper, while his body remained stuck where he was, only his neck was slowly turning towards you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Firm fists. Hate for you? Disappointment with himself?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eyelids and lips trembling. Aversion to your atitude? Disapproval for allowing himself?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It seems that you really <em>can't</em> resist me, Flip. But I... I can resist you." Putting your hand on the handle slowly, you murmured with a small smile, "I'll wait for you to call my name."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you open this door now, you won't be going back to this room anymore." Flip said sternly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You stopped all your movements. Sometimes you forget that no matter how much you feel that he wants you to win the job, he can always change his mind and kick you out at any time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Get back here. Now." He ordered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took all the strength of your body to get back to where he was. When you stopped right in front of him, you could see his nostrils flaring with every breath he took. Slowly his eyes met yours. He was angry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, going back to acting. I changed my mind. I want to know if the bitch I'm going to pay for is going to be really good for my clients. I want you to show me what you know how to do." Flip murmured in a poison-filled voice, through clenched teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your eyes were wide, your breathing irregular and your body exuding anxiety.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip placed his hands firmly on your hips, making you look down without moving your head, to see what his next move would be. Then, he pulled you to him suddenly, making your bodies stick together again, while you closed your eyes and took a deep breath. If you felt his dick harden before, now it's like a stone touching your belly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaning his head forward and touching his wet lips to your ear, Flip snarled, "Do you like to be punished? Oh, I'm going to punish you honey. Do you like to be fucked hard and filled with cum? Yeah, I will kind of do that too. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, Flip moved his hands up the sides of your belly, breathing hot on your neck, squeezing his breasts tightly in the process, while continuing to raise his hands, making you whimper. His hands stopped when they reached your shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm just going to have to disappoint you in the part that you beg... First because you're not going to come. Second, because your pretty little mouth is going to be too busy with my cock tucked up to your throat for you to say any bullshit." Flip snarled at you and started pushing you down gently, while turning his head so he could look you in the eye again, "Get on your knees."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were so mesmerized for the tone of his voice, for his dom acts and for the hard and giant dick that was pressed to your lower belly, that you didn't even have the strength to resist. You hated yourself for that, but all this game was fucking turning you on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When your knees touched the floor, and you looked up to him, you saw the malicious smile on his face. He stroked your cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Remember who is in charge here, babydoll. Let's see if that way you learn to keep quiet. And now, you can cry at will, because that's what I want. I want to see you choke. You said you know how to do it. So do it." Flip continued, nodding at you to unzip his pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You had no idea where that girl determined not to surrender to Flip had gone, but she certainly wasn't in that room at the time. But if you were going to do this, of course you were going to act all bratty, because if he think he's in charge, he's fucking wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You started caressing his thighs, kissing the lower part between his legs, where his balls would probably be, and went up slowly, with wet kisses through his jeans, feeling the heat exhaling from what was stored there, maintaining intense eye contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No tease..." Flip warned you, with clenched teeth, looking down while his hips started to have small involuntary spasms when you started to unbuckle his belt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry... I just wanted to show you how much I want to do this." You murmured in an innocent voice as you unbuttoned his pants and lowered the zipper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck..." Flip started giving long blinks when you lowered his pants and your fingers started to caress his bulge through his underwear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We don't have much time..." Flip said, quickly turning his head to the door, which was unlocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know..." You said between kisses around his length, while lowering his underwear, "But you don't like it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck yeah..." You saw him gasp with pleasure, crazy for you to suck him soon, when you started kissing his groin, the middle of his legs, rubbing your hand with malice on his butt and lightly touched his balls, without hurry. You were having fun. How can a man be so visual when it comes to sex? You haven't even touched his dick yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, you started to suck his balls slowly, while jerking him off with one hand gentle, while the other you squeezed his thigh. He was a mess, trying to suppress his moans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip grabbed your hair by the ponytail, curling your locks tightly around his fingers and pulled your head off, before muttering, "I already understood that you are good and I will want this more often when we have time... But now, open that mouth. " You did as you were told. With his free hand, he held the base of his dick and stuck it all deep in your throat, making you choke at first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh fuck, that's it... take it all." He groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tears immediately started to fill your eyes when he stayed in that position for a few seconds. Then, Flip pulled almost completely before pushing back in, without giving you much time to breathe. With that, he started pushing his hips and pulling your head to meet him on the way, with a punitive pace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was so focused on fucking your mouth that he didn't care about you choking, crying and convulsing under him, until you dug your nails so hard into his thighs, he remembered that you needed to breathe, pulling out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You wanted to cough but swallowed that urge to not make suspicious and loud noises that someone could hear outside, trying to recover your breath silently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're feel so fucking good," he said, pulling on your hair again and forcing you to wrap your hot mouth around him once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip closed his eyes and took a deep breath before throwing his head back, giving you a moment to go at your own pace, his reaction making you moan around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He snarled at the vibrations of your moans, pushing his hips hard again, once again striking your head forward, reaching a place even deeper in your throat, now looking at you, swallowing his cock so desperately and well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giving you time to breathe again, while still holding your hair in one hand and started to jerking himself off with the other, he watched the corner of your mouth go up with a naughty smile, before you lick your lips and open your mouth again, resting your tongue on your lower lip and relaxing your face, inviting him to fuck your mouth at whatever the pace he wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip bit his lower lip and went back to fucking your mouth, hitting the bottom of your throat once again, making you make involuntary noises while you choked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It turned him on even more, making his orgasm start to grow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck, can I-" he was going to ask if he could come in your mouth but you hummed a 'hmmhm' with a groan, before he finished the sentence, when you felt his dick pulsating inside your mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You felt a hot liquid flood your mouth and you swallowed it without thinking twice. In fact, you had never let anyone come in your mouth and much less swallowed the seed, but apparently, Flip makes you do things you never imagined doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You licked his length of, until it was clean and swallowed every drop, before looking at Flip again, and saw him panting, catching his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He helped you up. Your knees hurt and your throat burned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were sure you were a mess, without having to look in the mirror for that. You were both silent while adjusting hair, face and clothes, to be presentable again. You didn't know what to say, so you took your things and walked to the door, this time for real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You didn't know if you were feeling shame, guilt or anything like that. But the fact that he said nothing, was not helping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Realizing that you were a little lost, Flip came to you and put your hair behind your ear. He cleared his throat before speaking, "If at any time, we are undercover, and someone forces you to do this or anything like that, I want you to defend yourself. And if it doesn't work out, I want you to shoot them." He was piercing your eyes. You could see sincerity and concern in his eyes. "You understood?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And, what if I want it?" You tried to joke and be ironic, but your voice came out as a whisper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm serious Y/N. I'll always try to protect you, but when I can't, I want you to do whatever it takes for your safety."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know." You turn and put your hand on the handle. The reality starting to hit. You let yourself go again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey." He paused and you turned to him again, "You are beautiful, interesting and smarter than most of these guys out there. If you win the job, it's because you deserved it. Only and exclusively for that. What we do or don't, will not interfere in my choice."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks for that." You replied, now looking at your hand on the doorknob. This was the first conversation you guys had, that had no anger or lust involved. It was almost... pure. It felt genuine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And... I know it doesn't seem like it sometimes but... I like you." He said the last part in a way that looked like he was trying to convince himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You snorted in disbelief before looking at him and answering, "It doesn't matter. When I win the job, it will be over. I won't risk my career for you. You should do the same."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that you left the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip somehow makes you feel different extremes in small intervals of time. He makes you feel relaxed, full of life and sensual in a moment. And then, he makes you feel exhausted, crushed and dejected.</p>
<p>  </p>
<p>He messed with you in more ways than you realized. A voracious feeling of wanting to walk towards something you should be running from. Mixed signals, mixed feelings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something that bloomed and boiled at the same time when you finally let yourself be carried away by the moment naturally. As much as you had your ulterior motives at the beginning, the end was innocent. Pure. Real. And he felt it too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later, while you were talking to Josh in the hall, the last cop left the room. Flip had some records in his hand, and he stopped at the door entrance while rereading some documents before speaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, the five names I say, will come back to the room. The other five, it was a pleasure." Flip said with a faint, almost melancholy appearance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Josh." You guys smiled at each other, before Josh made his way back to the room, shaking Flip's hand and receiving one of the records in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One more name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fear and guilt started to creep through your veins when there was only one more chance to be called. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, lowering your head slightly. Maybe he changed his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until you felt a heat in front of your body that made you open your eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip was handing you a record, but he didn't say your name. Your eyes met. He was stoic. You smiled slightly. He didn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"To all of you, thank you very much. Maybe next time." Flip said seriously to the other men in the hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you were alone in the corridor, Flip looked at you again, but now you were unable to keep his gaze. Looking at the floor, you passed him and went back to the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You had no idea what to feel. Hatred? Certainly. Desire? Ever. But there was a little bit of something more that you didn't know how to name. But it scared you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, congratulations, you guys are the last five." Flip said closing the door behind him, when he returned to the room, "These records that I gave you, are old cases that were complicated to resolve. I took the final resolution of these cases files, but left all the necessary information for you to reach a conclusion."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archived cases are often difficult to resolve, but with the development of forensic science, many murders are finding answers after decades of mystery. The cases that Flip delivered, have already been solved, but each cop won a different case, having to find out what that ending was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, you have the rest of the day to read and make notes, to present to me in class tomorrow. When you are done, you can just leave the file on my desk. Everything is well summarized, I believe that by night you guys will have already finished. Good luck." And with that, you guys made one last eye contact before Flip left the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Investigating for reward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Knowing that Flip was happy that you were getting it right, gave you a... warm in the heart. He was a pain in the ass, yes, but it was getting clearer to you that he wanted you working with him. And regardless of whether you're having sex hidden, it didn't make you stand in front of others to win the place, simply because you didn't need to. You were talented on your own. In many ways.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You came home almost midnight that day. You were the last one to leave the room and leave your case file on Flip's desk. The night was cold, you were tired and hungry. Longing for a hot bath, pasta and a glass of wine before bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You made a lot of notes about your case and really believe that you managed to solve it. The case was relatively old, seven years. A prostitute, named Wendy Benett, met a client, a guy named Marco Fontana, at a clandestine bar she worked for, called East Bar, in Colorado Springs. Drug trafficking took place there and there were rooms in the back of the bar, for clients who wanted to have sex with one of the prostitutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco Fontana was wealthy, heir to a large car business in Italy and had come to Colorado to close a deal with a new supplier. Light brown skin, short black hair, dark brown eyes, mustache and goatee helped to shape his handsome square face, which perfectly matched with his defined and strong body, looking like someone who clearly liked sports and strength training. In the photo of him present in the case file, he was tall and handsome in a white dress shirt that molded to his sculptural body, so tight that it looked like it was going to tear at any moment, as well as the navy blue linen pants, which showed off his thick thighs from behind the fabric, with Gucci loafers, causing the man to exude money through an image.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently, Marco loved to spend rivers of money on drinking, cocaine and girls, and since Colorado Springs didn't exactly depict the kind of place he was used to going - since he preferred hot beaches full of semi-naked womens, to mountains and trails -, when he discovered the existence and origin of the East Bar, he soon became interested in getting to know it better, to be distracted in the three days he was going to be in the city to close the deal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The case was about his murder, that took place on his second night in town and the second time he went to the bar. He was in a back room with Wendy Benett, who was one of the first suspects, as well as the owner of the bar named Anthony Smith, and the supplier, Oliver Jones, that Marco was signing a contract with. Everyone in the bar knew that he was rich and didn't need much to find this out, as he squandered money on his clothes, watch and in his car parked in front of the bar, as well as the amount of money he spent in a bottle of Macallan, drugs and prostitutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The problem was, everyone of them had strong alibis: Wendy had left Marco alone in the room after they have sex, to go to her closet and quickly return to the bar to speak to another client; Anthony was not present at the time of the incident, as one of his eight cats was ill, and since he lived near the bar, he had gone home to give the animal medication; And Oliver, was still in his office, working at the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But also, all were questionable alibis, since Marco had a bag of money in his hotel room, that would be delivered to Oliver the next day, when they were going to sign the contract, which would be his third and last day in Colorado. And... he was poisoned. And since the murder took place on the second day of his stay in Colorado Springs, it gives all three main suspects enough time to come up with a plan that involved others in the case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wendy Benett was a beautiful woman, with light green eyes, long blond hair, six feet, a body designed with defined thighs, large breasts, a dry belly and a round ass. She worked everyday in that bar and only got involved with older men, who paid her much better than younger guys normally could. From the information in the case file, she was a careful prostitute, not involved with new clients for more than six months before the event, in addition to the fixed ones she already had. She only got involved with Marco that night, because he offered her even more money than her fixed old clients paid her. There was no reason why she should say no. He was more handsome than she was used to and was going to pay her what she normally got with three clients in one night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anthony Smith, the owner of the bar was a disgusting fat man, who only cared about his cats. He sold drugs and prostituted women at the back of the bar, because it was a profitable and secretive business that he managed for years, hidden in the walls of a common bar to layman eyes. He wanted to continue selling narcotics and bodies without having a problem with the police. He was not stupid to kill someone in his own bar, calling attention to his business, which was destroyed after Marco's case investigations on the place, causing him to be arrested not for murder, but for drug trafficking and prostitution.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Oliver Jones, the supplier, was a forty-two-year-old family man, who had never left Colorado and went to church every Sunday. He was just a mechanical engineer who worked for years and finally managed to invest in his own business, and he was happy with his wife and three daughters, to have managed to get the attention of an Italian investor, who would do his job be recognized and grow in a fair and legal manner. In addition, he would make money the anyway, since the suitcase in Marco Fontana's hotel room was his first payment for his services.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing made sense. While they were suspicious, it made no sense to be one of them. Unless one of them had a super secret and illegal life, which was not the case, except for the owner of the bar, but he was the one who lost the most with all this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And at the end of it all, the suitcase, with thousands of dollars, in Marco Fontana's hotel room in Colorado Springs, was intact...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you arrive in the hallway of the classroom, Flip is outside, talking to another cop. The guy had the most amazing afro hair you've ever seen in your life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As you were approaching,  you were consequently drawing their attention by their peripheral view. You were just a few steps away when they turned to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good morning." You told them with a shy smile, without lock eye contact, just looking quickly at them and dancing your gaze around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, good morning." The police officer that you still didn't know the name replied with a smile so white and captivating that it made you smile more gently involuntarily when you looked at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Morning... Ron, this is Y/N." You looked at Flip, but he was mentioning you without looking at you directly, "Y/N, this is Detective Ron Stallworth."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my God, I know who you are!" You replied in shock, remembering who he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know who you are too," Ron replied, making you frown. Flip told him about you? What he said? You started to freak out internally, while externally you were gaping and wide-eyed, waiting for Ron to continue, "The famous best student in his cram school."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Am I?" You asked neither of them specifically, still astonished that Flip had commented to another cop about you. He had already mentioned this to you before, but you thought it was just a little secret of you two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I know you took him down in the self-defense class. You made my dream come true... I wish I was you." Ron went on, making you laugh and when you looked at Flip, he was rolling his eyes, "But seriously, between you and me, I hope you win this job. It would be great to work with a strong woman who managed to shoot down the great Detective Zimmerman."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You weren't able to hide your smile when Ron told you that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, enough with this joke. Well, let's see if you solved your case." Flip said rudely, entering the room and ignoring you and Ron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your smile faded, remembering the day before, that you guys didn't end in the best way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, I know he seems all grumpy but he's actually nice. You get used to it." Ron murmured to you, raising his fist so you could touch his knuckles with yours, before winking amiably at you and walking out of the hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron seemed to be cool, if not the coolest cop you’ve ever met. No superior has ever treated you like this, taking it easy and joke right away, and it made you feel a bit more determined to win this job and have the chance to work with him someday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Entering the classroom, Flip was already in his epic position, with his hips against his desk. You sat in a desk next to Josh, smiling at him in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I hope you enjoyed playing 'The Breakfast Club' yesterday." Flip started, making you frown and snort a smile, imagining Flip watching that movie. "Today's plan is to work with the information you got from the case files yesterday."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip came around his desk, picking up the files that each one of the officers used the the day before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My plan was to do it right here but... I think it would be interesting to work on it in the interrogation room, it makes it all more real." He continued, mentioning to everyone to grab their things and follow him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hallway of the interrogation rooms was narrow, forcing the cops to walk in line, and you were the last one. Flip opened the door and stood at the entrance, telling everyone to make themselves comfortable inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you passed him, Flip took your arm and stopped you from going, pulling you out a little bit again and looking quickly into the room to see if anyone was paying attention to the both of you, but everyone was busy taking a chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You managed to solve it, right?" Flip turned his attention back to you and whispered with an anxious expression. You retracted your neck and looked at him confused, not understanding why this sudden concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think so..." You responded by raising your eyebrows, demonstrating that you were not sure if you had really succeeded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Excellent." Flip replied, letting go of you and adjusting his composure before speaking again, now with an expression of disdain "Go, get in."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You entered the room trying to ignore this strange interaction that you had. Was he worried that you wouldn't make it or are you misreading?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The interrogations started and you started to get nervous. The first and third police officers interpreted their case completely wrong, only the second succeeded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On Josh's turn, he stammered so much that you thought he wouldn't be able to finish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, it's okay, you don't have to be nervous, take a breath." You whispered taking his hand, who was sitting next to you, trying to calm him down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Exactly Josh. You don't have to be nervous here. You're doing well. But I worry that you will stutter at the wrong times. You can't show uncertainty, it doesn't go away for a cartel chief, for example." Flip said with concern in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josh went on, and he made it. Still stuttering but controlling a little more than in the beginning. And he got the conclusion of his case right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's it Josh, congratulations, you found out. But... you need to promise me that you're going to work this on yourself. It would be extremely dangerous to stutter with a criminal." Flip spoke and you agreed with him. You smiled because he was being kind and understanding with Josh. If it were someone else, It would already have lost their patience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now it was your turn. Flip introduced the story, explaining when it was and how his experience as a detective was in this case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now, Y/N, can you please give us your interpretation of this case and its conclusion?" Flip said looking at you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hm, sure."You adjusted yourself in your chair, cleaned your throat and organized your summary papers in front of you before you started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, as Professor Zimmerman mentioned, my case is a case of murder. A rich Italian man who was here in Colorado Springs on business. He was going to be in the city for three days." You started the introduction of your case. Flip had his hands crossed on the desk, piercing you with his eye, just like the other four men in the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Marco Fontana was an heir to a major car business in Italy. He came here to sign a contract with a new parts supplier, named Oliver Jones, born and raised in Colorado, known to many in the city, a correct citizen, with no criminal record."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You paused to breath and when you looked at Flip, it just made you more nervous. You started to be very afraid to fail him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Swallowing hard and you continued, "Hm, Marco Fontana spent a lot of money on drugs, booze and women. He soon discovered the existence of a stowaway bar, then known as East Bar, where there was a sale of drugs and prostitution."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"On the first day of his stay in Colorado, Marco met the owner of the bar, Anthony Smith, who introduced the sale of drugs and sex over the years to the place. He made a lot of money from the business, and until then, he hadn't called police attention, since it was a secret business, which took place at the back of the bar." You continued. Flip was nodding his head with everything you said, and you didn't know if it was reassuring you or making your nervousness worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Marco met Wendy Benett, one of Anthony's most profitable prostitutes, and he wanted her from the moment he saw her. He spent more money in one day at the bar, than the place usually made in four days, on cocaine, whiskey and sex."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, that's right. And how did the murder happen?" Flip asked, when you stopped again to breathe and leaf through your summary for a second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, Marco's murder happened on the second day of his stay in the city. He was staying at the best hotel in Colorado. During the day he was going to meet Oliver, and during the night, he was going to the East Bar again. The contract with the supplier would be signed on his third and last day in the city, for bureaucratic reasons. Meanwhile, a suitcase with millions of dollars was waiting to be delivered to Oliver after they closed the deal. Only, he was murdered before that happened." You continued."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Correct. And?" Flip asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, the three main suspects were Wendy, who was having sex with him during those two days; Anthony, who was selling drugs to him; and Oliver who was going to become his partner the next day. It was obvious to the three of them that Marco had a lot money and he had already let loose during drunken conversations, that he was in town to close a millionaire deal. They knew he had money in the hotel... but none of them had any real reason to kill him, not even for the money. Wendy, was already being overpaid for sex and Marco wanted her to go with him to Italy when he returned. Anthony lived to protect his illicit business, he wouldn’t make his own bar the scene of a crime to attract the police and end it all. And Oliver, he was a correct citizen, a man of family and God-fearing, loved by all. And anyway, the money was already his. " You took a deep breath, "And at the end of it... the money was intact in the hotel room."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Exactly!" Flip said excitedly, showing that you were going the right way. "So? Who was it then?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Willian Davis, the barman." You said timidly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes!" Flip said leaning back in his chair when he clapped his hands, but immediately regained his composure, realizing that he had celebrated inappropriately in front of the other policemen, "Sorry guys, this case was really difficult." He said more seriously, "How did you find out Y/N?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing that Flip was happy that you were getting it right, gave you a... warm in the heart. He was a pain in the ass, yes, but it was getting clearer to you that he wanted <em>you</em> working with him. And regardless of whether you're having sex hidden, it didn't make you stand in front of others to win the place, simply because you <em>didn't need to</em>. You were talented on your own. <em>In many ways.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"Well, Marco Fontana was poisoned. And at the time of his death, he was in a back room at the bar, after having sex with Wendy, sniffing countless lines of Anthony's cocaine and having a meeting with Oliver hours earlier. Wendy had left their room to go to her closet, to keep save a airfare that Marco had bought for her to go to Italy with him the next day, and then she would go to the bar to cancel a date with another client, so that she could continue with Marco in their room, until the time <em>he</em> wanted. A drink arrived for Marco in that space of time. And seconds after she returned to the room, Marco fell dead on the floor. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip was trying to hide his smile when Josh asked, "A-and why did the b-barman poison him, if h-he didn't want the m-money?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's the thing... He was in love with Wendy." you said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow." Josh replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He was already jealous when he saw her with Marco at the bar. A handsome, wealthy and younger guy. She usually only got involved with fixed and much older clients, which Willian had already gotten used to seeing her with. But when Wendy commented with Willian that Marco wanted to take her to Italy, he freaked out. He didn't want her to stay away from him, even though they never had anything. He was obsessed with her."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's right. You did it. You know, you'd make a great detective." Flip said smiling genuinely at you. You smiled back. You were very happy to have succeeded but for some reason, knowing that Flip was proud of you, made everything even better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait, something's not quite clear here." One of the cops who failed before your turn spoke, making your smile disappear, "Why didn't the detectives suspect the barman before?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well-" Flip started but you interrupted him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because he planned everything. When he saw Wendy leaving the room, he soon went over there, taking a poisoned glass of gin to Marco. And Marco, was already too drunk to suspect anything, he probably thought it was a courtesy of the house or something."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hm... but something still doesn't match." The cop continued, still doubting you, "What about the time? I mean, there is a time lag between the time Wendy returned and the time Marco drank the gin, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hm no-" Flip tried to speak again and again, you interrupted him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ice." You said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What about the ice?" The cop asked, as if you were saying something really stupid. Everyone was looking at you, including Flip, who was not even trying to hide the smile anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The poison was on the ice of the gin. It took Wendy about twenty minutes to go to the her closet, cancel the meeting and come back to the room. In that time, the ice from the gin that Willian gave Marco, was melting, causing the poison to mix with the drink and he was slowly poisoned."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip sighed and reclined on the chair again. He was loving seeing you smashing the asshole cop who was trying to invalidate you. He didn't even try to interrupt you anymore to help you. He didn't need to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wendy was going to take the blame for the poison in the drink, since there would be no way to prove whether she gave the drink to him or not, much less whether she put poison in the drink or not. The other clients who was there and were interviewed, were too busy to see anything, getting high and choosing some pussy to fuck." You said ironically, "But, it was her who was there at the time of the incident. Wrong place, at the wrong time and she was already getting involved with him. The perfect bait. She would get years in jail here in Colarado, that is to say she was not going anywhere and Marco was not going to bother again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But-" The cop started, but now was Flip who interrupted him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And if the plan didn't work out, Willian knew he would have other more likely suspects in front of him. In this case, Anthony and Oliver. He was desperate and just needed to try something to stop Wendy from going to Italy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not to mention that... guess who was going to dedicate himself to visiting her every week in the penitentiary? Show that he cared about her? When she got out of jail, years later, she would only have Willian. She wouldn't be a prostitute anymore, even because no men would want her. And, that was exactly what Willian wanted, to have her only for him, regardless of what it cost and the time it took. The perfect plan." You finished, proud of yourself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Exactly</em>." Flip concluded with you, "But before you ask, Willian was discovered at Wendy's criminal trial hearing. He made a scene saying that 'this was the best thing that could have happened and that she would understand everything afterwards'. I was close and I heard him saying that he did everything for love. And then I connected the facts. She wasn't lying, she <em>was</em> the target. And Marco was ultimately a consequence. And instead of her love, Willian won her hate. And years of imprisonment. Anthony was also arrested for drug trafficking and prostitution. The bar closed. And as ironic as it may be, after she was released, Wendy left everything here and went to Italy. And Oliver, signed the contract with Marco's assistant, who took his place. A fair ending, despite the woes. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he finished speaking, Flip looked at you and you smiled at each other. You felt his satisfaction, by only look into his eyes. It was instinctive, like effortless intake of air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You could have altered your voice, got pissed at being so questioned by a guy that you didn't even memorize the name. He was already eliminated, couldn't even solve his case. Why was he sticking his nose in yours, after Flip already told that you made it? But actually, it didn't matter. You controlled yourself, kept your composure and class when it was time to answer it. You controlled yourself. And now, you couldn't wait to be rewarded for it. And from the way Flip was looking at you, he couldn't wait for that too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Any more questions?" You said ironically, turning your attention to the man again, with a sarcastic smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"In fact... I have a question." The cop said, making you roll your eyes in annoyance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So?" Flip asked peacefully, but you knew he was losing patience too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Actually, it's a doubt and a certainty. The doubt I have, is if you haven't given her the answers before. Which leads me to my certainty... You're fucking her."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your world has stopped spinning. Your blood stopped circulating in your body. Your breathing stopped and you started to feel smaller with every second that passed after that cop's statement. You had no idea what to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you implying that not only did I break the rules by giving her the answers, but also that I'm fucking my student?" Flip said with inflated nostrils, snorting hatred. You thought he was going to explode or turn to dust at any moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Exactly</em>." The guy replied ironically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip did the last thing that fit the room's energy at the moment. He started to laugh. You looked at him with wide eyes without understanding anything, but he was too busy punching and shooting the abusing cop with his gaze, to give you any self-explanatory facial expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know, I had my doubts too." Flip started, resting his elbows on the table and crossing his hands, with his attention totally turned to the guy, "At first, I thought you were questioning her because, since you were unable to solve <em>your</em> case, you were wanting to learn from someone more capable than you. Which would be totally understandable. But, the biggest doubt here is, how did you manage to get here, in the penultimate day of the course? " Flip looked at the ceiling and scratched the goatee, as if looking for answers, "Yeah, that I really don't know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It looked like it was going to rain stone because of the heavy energy that was in the room. In addition to you, Josh and the other cops were wide-eyed and terrified of the situation. If it was an inconvenient for you to be accused of having sex with Flip - which you were, but still - in front of all the cops, on the penultimate day of the course, what Flip was doing with the guy, was completely embarrassing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But, if I have a certainty here, it is that <em>she</em> <em>intimidates</em> you. And that, it’s a weakness of yours. And not that you weren’t already out anyway, by <em>your incapacity</em>, but if not, you would be out now, because <em>this</em>, is not a work for weak individuals." Flip hissed with venom in his voice, "I am your superior here. And she, is a much more competent professional than you. You must respect me. You must respect her. Now, pick up the last bit of dignity you still have, and get the fuck out of my room, before I end with your whole fucking career."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The guy was completely static. Exuding a mix of hatred, shame and dread. There was nothing else for him to say. He got up, took his things and left the room, slamming the door in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And you, were catatonic. You almost cried. For fear of being humiliated and invalidated, for having sex with Flip. If he hadn't defended you, your silence would have already confirmed the cop's conclusion, since no words came out of your mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, after this embarrassing scene, we are done for today. Congratulations to the finalists, see you tomorrow and may the best win." Flip said, with a straight smile for everyone in the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Immediately you got up and started to get your things to leave the room, without making a sound. But you were shaking so much, that you dropped some things on the floor. When you bent down, Josh did it too to help you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"H-hey... are you o-okay? He w-was just trying to get a-attention. You were a-amazing." Josh murmured to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your record fell from the vulnerability that you were exuding and you soon recovered, "I'm fine Josh, thanks." You whispered with a polite smile for him, who smiled back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip was still sitting, going over some papers when the other cops had already left, and you and Josh were leaving too. You didn't look at him once after the guy left the room, very focused only on not crying. You hated feeling that urge to cry, but you saw the opportunity of your life almost get away from your hands, because of a man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you and Josh reach the door, Flip broke the silence, still looking at the papers in front of him, pretending to be casual, "Y/N, you stay. I want to talk to you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You stopped in your tracks and looked at Josh who smiled at you and then looked through your shoulders and smiled at Flip too, before murmuring an stammering "See you tomorrow".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josh left, leaving just you and Flip in the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Close the door." Flip ordered and you obeyed, hesitantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lock it." Flip ordered one more time, making you turn slowly towards him, who was still focused on the docs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why lock it?" you asked in a broken voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because I'm telling you to." Flip replied in a firm voice, finally looking at you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You took a deep breath and obeyed again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can't you see how risky this is? The two of us locked in the interrogation room, after a cop suspect that we were having sex?" You asked without knowing where you got the strength to say so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip stood up. And walked up to you. Slowly but with a hungry look. The one that you never decipher if it is hate or lust. But when he was pushing you to the wall behind you, pressing you against it with his hot and giant body, <em>you knew what it was</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm proud of you. You deserve a reward." Flip said, placing his big hands on your hips and pulling his pelvis against yours. He was hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Flip, we shouldn't..." You started to speak, but soon stopped, when Flip started kissing and nibbling on your neck with his hot lips, making you shut up and close your eyes, rolling them in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But today is the penultimate day, honey... we only have today and tomorrow, since you want this to end..." Flip continued, lowering one hand to squeeze your ass cheek and moving the other up, to squeeze your tits, "I love it when you use this little mouth of yours <em>the right way</em> honey, such a good girl..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were there, with your arms hanging by your sides, slowly - but powerfully -giving in to Flip's caresses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He started to roll his hips against yours, doing the friction he longed for on his hard cock. It was turning you on even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck..." you whispered as you lost control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You pissed me off yesterday, you know... But, you sucked me so good, and now solved your case so brilliantly, that I really want to return the pleasures." Flip continued, raising the hand that was on tour tits, to go around your neck, pinning your head to the wall and making you choke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip looked you in the eye before saying, "Do you want me to kiss you?" You raised your hands to his forearm, trying to breathe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip released you and took a step back, still looking at you, "Say it. And this time, you better fucking mean it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You gasped for air and filled your lungs again, before swallowing hard, licking your lips and whispering, "I want you to kiss me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip jumped on you like a hungry lion. A tongue war that made you lose your breath. Your hands landed on his black locks, while his hands were running all over your body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Turn around." He said in a hoarse voice, turning your body. Now you were facing the wall, with the side of your face and your hands against it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The more you talked... the more horny I got... you know honey... it was hard to control myself." Flip said as he fumbled to open your pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Flip said the word <em>control</em>, the brat in your mind instantly woke up, "So you are admitting that you lose control sometimes?" you said with a sigh when you felt Flip's hand finally go into your pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't get all bratty now baby..." Flip said, slipping his hand slowly between your folds, "You're so fucking wet for me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You moaned softly and rested your head on Flip's chest when you felt him stick one of his fat fingers into your wet pussy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmmm Flip..." you whispered, when you felt him insert another finger and pump them in and out of you slowly, reaching the place that makes your mind run wild.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were panting, trying not to make loud noises, and started to roll your hips along with the movements of Flip's fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck, look how needy you're." He said, before taking his fingers off of you, making you whimper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, he guides you to the desk and bend you over it. He pulls your hair back slightly and spread your legs, making your breath turns heavy again by running up the tips of his two wet fingers from your pussy in yous lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, Flip let go of you so that he can lower your pants to your ankles, and he kneels behind you in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of nowhere, you feel Flip's hands spread your ass cheeks, making you jump with anxiety and concern for such exposure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh look at this... You're fucking shining baby... so appetizing." Flip says before running his tongue over your pussy slowly, collecting your juices, "And delicious."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He starts to fuck you deliciously with his tongue, his big nose rolling against your ass hole with each push, making it impossible for you to control your moans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You taste so fucking sweet baby... But keep quiet for me okay?" He said and then buried his face back into you, while you bit your lower lip so hard to stop your moanings, that you thought it would cut it off at any moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of your hands moved to Flip's hair, pressing his head harder on you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He groaned at your attitude, and his vibration against your pussy made you start to move your hips harder and feel your orgasm peak. Flip has held on to you, allowing you to use his face in any way you want, just like you did for him the day before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You felt the wave of ecstasy run through your body, putting your hand over your mouth to cover your moans. Flip continued to suck you, while your hips spasmed and you rode off your peak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling your knees go weak, Flip pulled away and stood up, running a hand down your back before lifting you up and turning you gently, pulling you to sit on the desk and holding you tightly. He spread your legs again, positioning himself between them and caressing your thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You couldn't take your eyes off his face, seeing how it glowed with your moisture, while you recovered your breath. A huge urge to taste yourself on his mouth made you crash your lips against his desperately. In a wet and hungry kiss, you tasted it, traveling your tongue through Flip's delicious mouth, while he let you guide his tongue in yours as you wanted. It was erotic and sensual. And powerful. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moving away slowly, you sighed deeply with your eyes closed, still lost at the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That was fucking hot." Flip murmured, making you open your eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I never came so hard in all my life." You whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We both know that this is a lie." Flip said with a husky voice and a smirk, bringing his lips to the crease of your neck. "But I know you have more there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flip started to unbutton his belt, but suddenly, you heard footsteps outside. You pushed Flip and jumped off the desk, standing still groggy and with weak knees from the powerful orgasm that Flip gave you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck." You whispered as you pulled up your pants and straightened up. Flip went to the door and carefully unlocked it, so as not to make a noise, while fixing his hair and belt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, relax." Flip mentioned it to you, while walking back to his chair and casually flipping through some papers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, the door opens and requires all the strength of your body to not turn around desperately to see who it is. If it was one of the cop students, who happened to forget something in the room, it would be very disconcerting, seeing that you were still in the room, alone with Flip, more than twenty minutes after class. But when you turn around casually, you see it was Ron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, sorry, I thought the class was over. Am I interrupting something?" Ron asked amicably, entering the room, making you smile shyly at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, she was already leaving." Flip said rudely, without taking his eyes off the papers in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You turn your attention to him, who remains focused on whatever it is about the case files.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few seconds of silence, while you look at him, Flip looks up at you, "Any questions?" Flip asks smugly. You shake your head no. "So get the fuck out of here, I have to work."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You swallowed hard and took a deep breath, before whispering an "Okay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"See you tomorrow, finalist?" Ron said when you passed him, you nod your head with a polite smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You looked at Flip one more time before leaving the room, but he didn't look at you back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is what I thought about the shooting range:<br/>https://br.pinterest.com/pin/584412489139164371/</p><p>I don't know if it has this inside a station, but still... I read a little about shooting to put this chapter together, sorry if something is wrong :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>